El Caballero Azul
by Elle Andrew
Summary: En una epoca lejana, cuando los caballeros servían a su Rey. Cuando un hombre luchaba por el amor de una mujer... La Leyenda del Caballero Azul, cobra vida. Su espada dirigida por Dios-Su corazón otorgado a una dama- ¿Alcanzarán la felicidad?...
1. Prólogo

Corría el año 1071, y William El Conquistador se había coronado algunos años atrás como Rey de Inglaterra tras derrotar a las huestes Fyrd y los célebres Huscarles ingleses, los guerreros más resistentes de toda Europa en aquel entonces, en la mítica batalla de Hastings.

William poseía una fama de crueldad ganada a pulso, pero también era un hombre que gustaba de la justicia y el orden; durante su reinado se conocieron nuevas leyes y una relativa paz. Numerosas batallas a lo largo de Normandía e Inglaterra lo avalaban como un guerrero soberbio y tenaz y no hubo recurso que no fuera utilizado para construir el mito de un hombre a quien se temía y admiraba por igual y cuyo éxito, en realidad, sólo podía ser explicado como el resultado de la conjugación de su férrea voluntad y su extraordinaria capacidad para aprovechar cualquier circunstancia en su favor.

No obstante que William fue un personaje indudablemente destacado en la historia del último milenio, hubo otro que los historiadores han descartado por no existir fuentes confiables que acrediten su existencia. Tan irreal como cualquier prodigio y tan difícil de comprobar como todo acontecimiento extraviado en el pasado, su historia sobrevivió hasta nuestros días gracias a una leyenda que los trovadores transmitieron entre los habitantes de los pequeños pueblos asentados a lo largo de la frontera entre Escocia e Inglaterra.

Se cuenta que existió un joven caballero escocés que ondeó como insignia sobre los campos de batallas la poderosa cruz de San Andrés, símbolo de su nación. Nadie conocía su origen ni su rostro; salvo por sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo, de un color similar a la mística cruz que portaba en su estandarte. Contaban que apareció por primera vez durante la memorable batalla de Hastings, blandiendo una espada sagrada, grabada con las runas místicas cuyo significado sólo conocían las hechiceras de las Altas Montañas. No le habían visto llegar y tampoco partir; pero, se decía que gracias a su intervención William pudo vivir para coronarse rey. Desde entonces, su leyenda creció, y los trovadores se afanarían en vano, buscando detalles sobre su identidad, la cual permanecería envuelta por el velo del anonimato.

Año tras año, batalla tras batalla, el ejército del rey aprendió a confiar en que el misterioso guerrero acudiría para conjurar cualquier amenaza a su soberano. Fuese en caminos, bosques o lagos, en medio de la noche o bajo el sol de mediodía, él aparecía para vencer, y se le equiparaba entonces con un ángel o espíritu protegido por el Altísimo considerándolo invencible; sin embargo, ni el mismo rey conocía su rostro, y sólo llegó a comentar a sus más cercanos guerreros, que el azul de sus ojos era algo fuera de este mundo.

Los relatos contaban que, de la cruz de San Andrés bordada en su estandarte, emergía un brillo sobrenatural similar al de sus ojos, prodigioso hecho por el cual algunos dieron por llamarle "El Caballero de San Andrés", pues creían que era el santo patrono de Escocia vuelto a nacer; otros como los sencillos aldeanos, poco interesados en querellas de nobles e ignorantes en cuestiones religiosas; hartos de pobreza y opresión y ávidos de justicia, paz y bondad, sedientos de una esperanza que trajera luz a sus vidas y reavivara su fe en el futuro, le llamaban simplemente:

El Caballero Azul

Desde tierras muy lejanas, presta espada y fiel blasón  
>llegóse hasta la batalla, en Hastings con gran furor<br>érase como la nada, como el viento, como el mar  
>su diestra como encantada a William salvóle ha<p>

Portento tan asombroso nunca vio el ojo surgir  
>golpe certero y directo no pudo sin Dios venir<br>Dicen que llegó del cielo, otros dicen que del mar  
>pero nadie podido ha, descubrir la gran verdad.<p>

Es el patrono de Alba que a vivir tornado ha  
>varón ondrado y tan fiero, un guerrero sin igual<br>El azur de su mirada bordado está en su pendón  
>tercia runas, tercia olivo, y la cruz en resplandor.<p>

Su rostro es grande misterio que nunca conoceréis  
>lo protege el mismo Cielo al que nunca llegaréis<br>Si sabéis un día su nombre, por ventura callaréis  
>porque al ángel que lo guarda sin dudar enfadaréis.<p>

_(Fragmento del Cantar de Westseas, siglos XI ó XII d.C.)_


	2. Capítulo 1

-Dios, os agradezco enormemente el que me hayáis mostrado esta misericordia infinita. Gracias por dejarme saber que, al menos, ella aún está con vida -oraba el caballero, arrodillado ante el altar de una pequeña iglesia. El único indicio de su rango era la espada que portaba, envainada en el mejor cuero que se podía conseguir y su manera de orar: sólo a los monjes y los caballeros y, por supuesto, a los sacerdotes, estaba reservado el privilegio de aproximarse hasta el altar mismo-.Sé que no es sensato de mi parte pediros más favores cuando ya me habéis concedido el milagro más grande que podía desear; pero os tengo que pedir una gracia más: dejadme llegar a salvo a mi hogar: cegad los ojos y oídos de mis enemigos el tiempo suficiente para que consiga descubrir los nombres que se ocultan tras designios tan ruines como los que he enfrentado. Os lo pido, Dios mío, no en mi nombre, sino en el de aquellos que me necesitan para protegerlos de la desgracia que se avecina. Ellos únicamente cuentan conmigo, Señor, no me permitáis fallar; protegedme y asistidme en esta peligrosa empresa. ¡Os lo pido con humildad; porque bien se que sólo vos podéis ayudarme a conseguir la victoria!

El hombre permaneció por unos minutos en total recogimiento y después, tras depositar una generosa limosna en el cepo principal, salió a la calle, para montar en su corcel y continuar su camino. Seguido por las miradas intrigadas de los lugareños; a quienes parecía familiar, pero que no consiguieron identificarlo dado que había partido a toda prisa.

Viajaba solo; más por no perder tiempo que porque no tuviese escolta disponible. El Rey le había concedido, después de un prolongado servicio, licencia para visitar su provincia, puesto que su padre había fallecido. Estando en Francia, en plena guerra, y al final de una batalla especialmente difícil, Sir George de Johnstown le había comunicado que, lamentablemente, su padre había concluido sin mayor novedad una lucha infructuosa contra una enfermedad terrible: el consumo, esa tos que hacía que las entrañas se vaciaran tras toser y toser, había terminado con su vida finalmente. Su padre, orgulloso y protector como siempre lo había sido, no había querido que lo supiese hasta el último minuto; para que no se sintiese obligado a volver y se arriesgase al contagio y a la inevitable muerte.

Desde aquel día había emprendido el camino, con el corazón en un puño y siempre temiendo desgracias mayores; presa de la angustia, había resuelto mejor ni siquiera pensar en ello; sabía que se enteraría de todo en cuanto pisase suelo inglés y consiguiese llegar a la frontera. Así fue: supo que sus nanas, quienes lo habían cuidado desde niño, habían sido salvadas por la gracia de Dios, así como buena parte de la gente del pueblo; pero lo que más alegría sembró en su corazón, fue enterarse que también estaba a salvo la persona más preciada en el mundo para él; su compañera de juegos, su gran amiga, la única mujer que siempre había estado ahí, Lady White.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que la conociera, cuando ella había llegado feliz y segura en brazos de su madre. Era sólo una pequeña bebé, tan hermosa que, cuando sonreía, pensaba que así debían verse los ángeles allá en el cielo. La madre de Candice había llegado para fungir como dama de compañía de su querida madre y había permanecido en el castillo por años, siendo su confesora y compañera, hasta que la fatalidad llamó a su puerta y, disfrazada de viruela, acabó con su vida. Sin embargo, era tanto el cariño que lady Andrew le tenía ya a Candice, que había resuelto cuidar de ella como si hubiese sido su hija hasta que, al crecer, Candice se había convertido, también, en dama de compañía de Lady Andrew.

No obstante poco duró también esa alegría; porque un nuevo brote de la misma enfermedad había atacado la provincia y lady Andrew había fallecido también, provocando nuevamente el llanto de Candice, quien sintió como si hubiese perdido por segunda vez a su madre. Con toda seguridad hubiese muerto de tristeza de no haber sido por Lady Rosemary, su hermana mayor, quien la había tomado bajo su protección y brindándole una educación poco ortodoxa; pero generosa en extremo.

Su hermana tampoco había sobrevivido a esa misma, nefasta, enfermedad, tal y como sucediera recientemente con su padre, quien había sido objeto de todos los cuidados y desvelos de Candice, la única persona que había estado a su lado en el final. El estaba lejos entonces; más lejos que en el presente, sus pisadas hollando tierras lejanas en donde luchaba por ellos, por el honor familiar y por conseguir el preciado oro que necesitaba para salvar sus tierras; pero las guerras y la voluntad de su Rey le habían mantenido lejos de su hogar a tal punto que ya no recordaba los rostros de su familia: ni el de su padre, ni el de su hermana; y ahora descubría, con pesar, que nunca más volvería a contemplarlos. Justo castigo por sus pecados; tal y como lo decían todos en el pueblo. Tal y como rezaban las coplas de los trovadores que llegaban hasta la frontera.

Era verdad, reconoció con pesar, meditando mientras cabalgaba por el solitario y accidentado camino, arruinado por las lluvias. Las vidas de sus seres queridos habían sido tomadas como castigo a los pecados que él había cometido, el primero de ellos, ponerse del lado de un extranjero, normando, que sólo deseaba la riqueza del reino, riqueza que había sido forjada por las rudas manos de los isleños y que nadie externo debía profanar. Sin embargo, él había entregado su servicio a Dios y al Rey, un rey extranjero, sabiendo que su espada era portadora de la voluntad divina. Y lo había hecho esperando preservar su familia y su pueblo de la devastación; porque Escocia, pese a su salvajismo inquebrantable y su perenne adversidad, era también un objetivo permanente para las codiciosas miradas vecinas, ávidas de conquista y poder. El había jurado proteger a su pueblo y había resuelto luchar del lado del Conquistador esperando obtener misericordia y librarlos así de un seguro exterminio. Jamás contó con que una enfermedad le arrebataría todo cuanto amaba, dejándole muy poco para consolarse. De esa manera, sumergido en la desesperanza, mientras viajaba de regreso a un hogar que ya no existía, no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Que mensaje enviaba Dios para él en tal desgracia?

En ese mismo momento, un par de ojos verdes contemplaban el mismo cielo, invocando con cada parte de su alma y su espíritu, que aquel que fuese su compañero de juegos de niña, viviera…. Pedía a Dios por sobre todas las cosas, que regresara a casa…. Había pasado tanto tiempo ya…


	3. Capítulo 2

"¿Dónde estás, Caballero Azul?" Pensó la doncella que, con mirada soñadoramente triste escrutaba el paisaje que se extendía más allá de los muros de la fortaleza. No era correcto en una dama mostrar desesperación, aunque los proyectiles se estuviesen estrellando contra las murallas, había dicho en alguna ocasión memorable la castellana en turno. Ella recordaba esa lección, por supuesto, y por ello se limitaba a mirar hacia la lejanía, siempre en espera de ver aparecer, triunfante, la insignia de San Andrés: la suma de todas sus esperanzas, la única señal que le aseguraba que el dolor sería dejado atrás y que la felicidad regresaría a su vida.

Todas las noches rezaba sin descanso, suplicando por ver un día el estandarte de San Andrés asomarse tras la colina. Albert y sólo él ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, desde el amanecer, hasta el anochecer, pues todo en ese lugar le recordaba a él ¿Porqué no volvía a casa? Era su duda de cada día ¿Porqué no regresaba aún, si sabía que ella estaba sola y que no tenían dinero para nada? ¿Porqué demorarse si sabía que todos ahí le necesitaban con desesperación? Cuando regresara, lamentablemente, encontraría incompletas las copas de cristal, los candiles de plata y descubriría que las cortinas de hermoso terciopelo que recubrían las ventanas de las habitaciones más alejadas habían desaparecido "¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¿Dónde estás?" se preguntaba una y otra vez durante las noches que pasaba sumergida en la tristeza, sin poder conciliar el sueño, y acurrucándose temblorosa entre las mantas con una sola plegaria entre sus labios: "Dios permita que vuelvas a casa….. ¿Es acaso que has encontrado un nuevo amor? Dios permita que si es así, aún puedas volver a casa… Albert… ¿dónde estás?..." Su rostro en los últimos meses se llenaba de lágrimas con sólo ese pensamiento, pues no entendía porqué las había abandonado….

Recordaba el día en que él había partido, lleno de sueños y esperanzas y jurándole que siempre estaría en su corazón, y se le antojaba tan lejano como un sueño... Había estado sola tanto tiempo, que ya no contaba los meses y mucho menos los días, como precaución para no perder la cordura. Era verdad que tenía un hogar, pero había cuentas que pagar y bocas que alimentar, y un terrateniente que al parecer nunca se podría quitar de encima como no fuera dejando caer su túnica, en las visitas que diariamente le prodigaba en el castillo Andrew. Sir Neal Leagan la asediaba, como siempre lo había hecho, y sólo contaba con su ingenio y carácter para mantener sus despreciables manos quietas.

No faltaba el dinero, por supuesto; había mucho, demasiado, dado que los Andrew eran un clan muy próspero ¡Ah!; pero existía el inconveniente de que el testamento y los bienes estaban bajo resguardo hasta el día en que el heredero los reclamase. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, todos, en especial ella, comenzaban a preguntarse si ese día llegaría…

El único heredero de los Andrew aún no regresaba a casa y el señor había muerto tiempo atrás, añorando volver a reflejarse en la mirada de su amado hijo y sufriendo el dolor de no ver realizado su último deseo. Nadie sabía qué había pasado, y las noticias frescas nunca llegaban a tiempo hasta ese señorío tan alejado, teniendo todos que conformarse con tejer fantasías o pesadillas, según soplara el ánimo, para tratar de explicar lo inexplicable.

Eran días en extremo tristes en el castillo, y todos permanecían con el alma en vilo en espera de que su destino se resolviera para bien o para mal. Días en que los recuerdos agobiaban a lady Candice, quien no se explicaba cómo una sola enfermedad había podido arrebatarle todo cuanto amaba: primero su madre, después lady Andrew, luego Rosemary. No había sido una sola epidemia, por supuesto; sino varias en diferentes épocas. Lo cierto era que la viruela asomaba su rostro putrefacto de vez en cuando tan sólo para cobrar las presas más codiciadas de su corazón; las más amadas: su familia entera, la única que había conocido.

A Candice le habían dolido todos y cada uno de los seres que partieron; sin embargo, guardaba especiales memorias de Rosemary, la hermana de Albert. Lady Rosemary sentía una pasión genuina por la caballería y las artes de la guerra, y entrenaba en secreto, recordando las pocas lecciones recibidas de su hermano, perfeccionando todas y cada una de las suertes conocidas. Al morir Lady Andrew, había sido ella quien la tomara bajo su tutela y compartiera con ella, generosamente, tales conocimientos, prometiéndole que, si los ponía en práctica, uniría su espíritu aún más al de Albert. Un guerrero formidable también, quien ya para entonces había comenzado a forjar su propia leyenda en territorios demasiado alejados de casa. Habían sido tan grandes amigas, ambas cuidando la una de la otra como sombras; hasta que, infortunadamente para Rosemary, un mercader que visitaba el castillo ofreciendo moras frescas la había contagiado de viruela. Rosemary murió pronto, fulminada por el padecimiento y sin consentir por un momento que Candy y el resto de los habitantes del castillo se le acercasen para evitar contagiarlos. Candy había sufrido entonces un nuevo dolor, distinto a cualquier otro en su vida, pues había perdido a aquella a quien consideraba no sólo una hermana, sino también una amiga y una madre.

Por último había sido el padre de Albert, Sir William, quien había sido vencido por el consumo, pese a todos sus desvelos y atenciones. Ella no hubiera querido jamás que Albert perdiese de esa manera tan horrible a toda su familia, habría deseado, por sobre todas las cosas, que un día regresara y pudiera reencontrarse con los seres que más amaba, pero eso ya no iba a ser posible. En el pueblo se decía que los Andrew habían muerto por los pecados que su caballero había cometido, que habían pagado con sus vidas la traición a Dios del guerrero más poderoso que existía; pero eso no podía ser. Ella lo sabía por seguro: Albert no era ningún malvado y tampoco un traidor; porque Albert...

Albert era el único hombre que atesoraba y añoraba en éste mundo. Él único que podía hacer que todas sus tristezas desaparecieran. Su único amigo, su única esperanza y, tal y como años atrás había descubierto, su único amor… Albert ya no contestaba sus cartas, y ella había resuelto ya no escribir, pues no sabía dónde enviarlas ¿Sabría él que lo amaba tan ardientemente? De nuevo sus ojos verdes se cristalizaban , pues no quería pensar que sería de ella, si él fuere ya de otra mujer...


	4. Capítulo 3

Un trovador había llegado al pueblo, trayendo noticias del Caballero Azul.

Recordaba la emoción que había explotado en su pecho cuando Lady Mary, una de sus madres adoptivas había irrumpido en su cámara, presa del frenesí. Ella había corrido a sus brazos, entusiasmada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par el escuchar las nuevas. No pudo evitar romper en llanto, sintiendo el corazón oprimido por la angustia de incontables días ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin podría saber qué había sido de Albert!

Por fortuna el trovador había aparecido esa noche; coincidiendo su visita, venturosamente, con la de Sir Leagan, a quien también su madre adoptiva acababa de anunciar. La cena estaría lista pronto, y ella debía bajar a atender a los invitados, como la dama de mayor rango en el castillo.

Había sido un alivio tal coincidencia, casi una bendición, dado que ella detestaba las visitas del caballero Leagan y así tendría un pretexto para ignorarle. Su corazón exultaba de gozo y al mismo tiempo se cimbraba con un temor desconocido, puesto que no sabía lo que ese trovador diría ¿serían buenas noticias? ¿o sería el fin de sus esperanzas?. No podía demorarse más; así que secó las lágrimas que habían aparecido de nueva cuenta y, tras respirar profundamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta, al encuentro de las nuevas y de su destino.

Bajó las escaleras con pasos lentos, intentando aparentar seguridad aunque temblase por dentro, presa de la emoción y de la angustia. Sir Leagan se adelantó a saludarle, con esa mirada encendida que siempre le disgustaba; luego, pudo distinguir a un desconocido unos pasos más allá.

El Trovador Azul.

Lo sabía por boca de otra de sus madres, Madame Pony, quien le había advertido respecto al decoro que debía mostrar en su presencia; y lo sabía también por los colores de su jubón y el inconfundible brillo zafíreo de su mirada, situada en medio de un rostro de rasgos notablemente bellos. Ahora entendía el comentario de madame Pony, una francesa pícara y vivaz, respecto a que el trovador era famoso no sólo por su talento para componer rimas, sino también por sus habilidades en la cama. Esos ojos azules destellaron con un resplandor sospechosamente similar al de la mirada de Sir Leagan cuando se aproximó a ella a presentarle sus respetos. Ella también sintió algo. una punzada de emoción difícil de nombrar. ante el roce de su mano; sin embargo, lo atribuyó a la ansiedad por conocer esas noticias que él traía consigo, más a que ninguna otra cosa.

Pudo notar el disgusto de Sir Leegan, aunque no lo comprendió.

Ella no podía saber que Sir Leegan había notado su emoción y descubierto también la atracción que ese trovador insolente había sentido en el acto hacia ella. Y tampoco podía saber que, bajo su perversa mirada, sir Leagan escondía una maldad fuera de toda duda: había sido él quien había atentado varias veces contra la vida de Albert, aprovechando la estancia de aquel en Inglaterra para así librarse de toda sospecha; cualquier cosa podía pasar a un guerrero en campaña, y él se había asegurado de que la sombra de la muerte persiguiera a su primo, lamentablemente sin éxito. Lo que ese hombre más ansiaba era que aquel que tanta fama había ganado, regresara a casa en una caja; reducido a un simple cuerpo sin vida para ser alimento de gusanos. Leagan siempre había codiciado todo aquello que pertenecía a Albert: sus bienes, su riqueza… y también a lady White.

El trovador comenzó su actuación, sus mejores coplas, sus mejores rimas, su mejor arte, para ésa bella dama, cuya emoción, erróneamente confundía con admiración hacia él, inadvertido de que era el nombre del Caballero Azul en sus labios lo que arrancaba a sus ojos ese resplandor celestial.

Las nuevas hicieron surgir emociones muy diferentes en todos los oyentes: en Leagan el brillo de sus ojos se debía a la rabia: rabia porque sir Albert, su primo, seguía vivo y sus planes habían fracasado; en Candy se trataba de una alegría sin igual, que borraba en un momento las tristezas de tantos años.

El trovador, por su parte, se sintió sobrecogido por un sentimiento extraño, intenso y fuera de todo cuanto había conocido antes. Y era esa dama, lady White, la responsable de él. La única culpable de que su corazón latiera desenfrenado y de que su cuerpo fuese presa de unas ansias que jamás había experimentado.

Tres destinos comenzaban a girar, arrastrados por la maldición de la pasión; mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, un hombre miraba las estrellas, suplicando porque la razón de su vida estuviese aún en el mundo.

-¡Por fin un descanso! ¡Praderas! ¡Cortesanas! ¡Esa sí es vida! -exclamó George con emoción, saliendo al balcón desde el comedor de la posada donde se encontraban todos los hombres guarecidos, que llevaban rato bebiendo y comiendo para celebrar la vuelta a casa. Su ejército entero, bajo el mando de sir George, había conseguido alcanzarlo, por fin, viajando de prisa y sin detenerse, no deseando dejarlo desprotegido en su arribo a casa-. ¡Brindemos hijo, por el regreso del Caballero Azul y sus fieles caballeros…! -dijo sir George con semblante ligeramente achispado.

-Brindemos... -replicó él, sin ganas, y su estado de ánimo hizo reír al hombre mayor.

-Dejadme hacer un mejor brindis -pidió, con una sonrisa-: porque el Caballero Azul duerma pronto en brazos de las mujeres de St. Andrews -dijo, conociendo a la perfección las debilidades de su compañero.

El caballero más joven, guardó silencio; concediendo, muy a su pesar, una sonrisa al intencionado comentario de su compañero.

-¡Eah! -llamó otro de los hombres, que había salido y alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación entre George y el caballero-. ¡Nuestro capitán desea brindar por las refinadas damas de St. Andrews!

-!Por ellas! -brindó Sir Albert, siguiendo el juego; su mente concentrada en ella, en su dulce nombre, agradeciéndole, desde la distancia, el haber sido fiel a su familia. De pronto, captando las miradas curiosas de sus hombres, añadió un brindis distinto-:¡Por el Rey y sus fieles caballeros!

-¡Por el Rey! -replicaron todos a su alrededor. El brindis trajo a colación anécdotas de batallas por el rey y él se relajó, satisfecho por haber conseguido alejar los pensamientos de sus hombres de las mujeres de su castillo. Era mejor así; ya tendría tiempo para ocuparse de todo cuanto lo mantenía inquieto: empezando por el testamento de su padre.


	5. Capítulo 4

Días después dos pares de ojos azules se encontraban en un hostal de paso para St. Andrews:

-¿Sigue con vida? -preguntó el hombre más alto, rubio, de complexión atlética, un guerrero formidable sin duda, al recién llegado: un hombre también atractivo y cuya envidiable figura no se podía esconder: compañeros de batalla, proclamaban ambos sin necesidad de decirlo; les bastaba con permanecer juntos para que cualquiera apreciase el cuadro que los dos formaban: fuerza y determinación por todos los flancos.

- Si-contestó el hombre frente a él, que fungía como su escudero y recién regresaba de una misión muy especial a la que él mismo lo había enviado.

-Y, ella… ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó, temiendo lo peor; los fantasmas que aparecían en sus pesadillas acechándolo.

-¿Os referís, a si no ha sido víctima de la enfermedad que se llevó a vuestro padre? No, ella está bien -dijo el escudero, con voz tranquilizadora, y luego, añadió en tono muy distinto-: Sin duda es muy hermosa…

La mirada como el azul del cielo que se abría ante la noche, no pudo disimular su alegría ante la noticia, perdiéndose el último comentario y la intención con que había sido dicho-:¡Me has devuelto la vida, amigo! ¡Gracias!

- Es cómo vuestra hermana ¿Verdad? -indagó el escudero, con interés evidente. Ante la aprehensión que reflejaba su mirada el otro caballero dudó:

- Si, … eh… En realidad, es más una gran amiga, a la cuál la tengo en singular estima… Yo, no podría decir que es como mi hermana…-respondió, vacilante.

- Ah, ya veo -dijo el escudero, con voz ligeramente enfadada, reconociendo en esas palabras entrecortadas, un poco de los sentimientos de su compañero de muchas batallas. Se dijo que más valía asegurarse de que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas; porque, esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante alguien con mayor poder y rango: aquella doncella llenaba sus noches de fantasías y no iba a descansar hasta cumplirlas. Con eso en mente, preguntó, sin vacilar-: Decidme algo ¿Es que acaso vos la amáis como mujer?

El silencio hizo presa de la conversación, porque aquel hombre rubio, de hermosos ojos azules, encontraba ya difícil seguir contestando ésas preguntas.

-Creo que eso no es de vuestra incumbencia… -dijo al fin, sopesando cada palabra-. En realidad yo la atesoro, como bien lo habéis dicho: cómo a una hermana-respondió, casi como al descuido, para no revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sentimientos que, en ese momento lo avasallaban al conocer que ella continuaba ahí, esperando por él.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó el escudero, inadvertido de la verdadera intención detrás de las palabras de su señor- Si vos no la deseáis, eso significa que puedo tenerla. Decís, que ella es una huérfana sin dote y nada me viene mejor siendo yo un bastardo; sin duda se mostrará complacida de recibir el honor de mis atenciones…

-Eso lo tendrá que decidir ella -contestó secamente Sir Albert a su escudero Terrance; sin saber que, con su falta de sinceridad, había conjurado una desgracia.

Sir Albert dejó atrás al muchacho que le servía con lealtad desde mucho tiempo atrás y que se había convertido en un hombre bajo su mirada y dirección, inmerso en reflexiones impostergables que no eran salvo de su interés. Inadvertido de la mirada pensativa que su escudero le dedicó. Ahora que estaba por fin en casa, había de solucionar demasiadas cosas; en especial, debía averiguar quién era la mano que había movido los hilos para atentar contra su vida y porqué. También había llegado la hora de averiguar lo que su padre dispusiera en su testamento. Ignoraba la razón, pero eso lo inquietaba en demasía. Esperaba que las cosas se desarrollaran bien y, por sobre todo, anhelaba el momento de arribar a St. Andrews y contemplar personalmente, sin prisas y sin descanso, la belleza de la doncella llamada Lady Candice White.

No podía saber que pensamientos similares rondaban la mente de su escudero: Terrance había fijado ya sus ojos en Lady White y estaba determinado a utilizar sus mejores artes para enamorarla.

Después de observar largamente a un Albert que vagaba, evidentemente concentrado en sus pensamientos, Terrance se encaminó hacia la cámara, para tomar un merecido descanso después de su agotador viaje de reconocimiento hasta St. Andrews.

Contagiado del ánimo reflexivo de su señor, comprendió que también era hora de trazar sus propios planes ahora que la vida de aventuras al lado del Caballero Azul se aproximaba a su final; debía pensar en algo diferente qué hacer con su vida y, quizás, reconoció para sí con satisfacción, lady White podía ser parte de esos planes: la dama le representaba un nuevo camino por explorar, un camino tan excitante que difícilmente podía comparársele a cualquier otra aventura que hubiese emprendido.

Una vez tomada la decisión comprendió que no daría marcha atrás: de ser necesario, se casaría con ella, dinero no le faltaba y tampoco bienes; su padre, un duque de gran importancia, se había encargado de proveerlo con riquezas superiores a las que cualquiera en su situación podía aspirar.

Sí, decidió con satisfacción: Lady White podía ser para él una riqueza mayor incluso a la que poseía. Ella había conseguido conmoverlo con una simple mirada, y de pronto se le antojaba que era ella la primera y la única mujer a quien deseaba entregar lo que jamás había cedido a ninguna otra: su corazón...


	6. Capítulo 5

-¡Abrid las puertas!¡Abrid paso a los caballeros del Rey! -la voz del escudero del Caballero Azul, habían resonado por todas las esquinas del castillo, el sonido de las trompetas viajaba en el aire, elevándose por sobre las grandes y altas paredes del castillo. Las puertas se abrieron dejando a plena vista las verdes praderas que lo rodeaban. El ejército de Sir Albert arribaba por fin a casa y ya estaba muy cerca: a punto de cruzar la colina que había sido testigo de la fuerte amistad que unía desde pequeños a una hermosa doncella de ojos verdes, profundos y transparentes como dos hermosas esmeraldas, y al caballero más misterioso y renombrado de todo el reino.

Candy no podía contener toda la emoción que sentía, el estandarte del santo patrono de Escocia, se hacía visible tras la colina. El galope de los caballos resonaba por la tierra, y su propio corazón remedaba ese ritmo al vislumbrar, maravillada, el brillo de las armaduras bajo los rayos de sol.

¡Era verdad! ¡El caballero de San Andrés estaba de regreso!

En un gesto que reveló su agitación interna, pasó las manos por su cabello: Lady Mary, una de sus madres adoptivas, y dos doncellas más la habían llevado a toda prisa hasta sus aposentos, que eran los que habían pertenecido a Lady Rose Mary… Entre las tres habían logrado dominar los rizos de Candy, mientras tejían amorosamente dos trenzas a cada lado de su cabello y recogían todos sus rizos en pequeños caireles que hacían que le cayeran como una cascada por la espalda; Lady Mary había corrido por todos los rincones del castillo en busca de esas cintas, que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido. Ella había luchado, por supuesto, alegándoles que no tenían porqué arreglarla tanto para recibir a su caballero; pero ellas ni se habían molestado en escucharla; entre voces y empujones, Lady Mary había pellizcado sus mejillas hasta sacarles color y aplicado aceite de almendras con algo de colorante vegetal en sus labios, mientras dos de las doncellas extendían sobre la cama un vestido de seda verde olivo, que era el que ahora lucía, enmarcado con un cinturón bordado en oro que delimitaba bellamente su talle y zapatillas a juego. Sonrió, confiada, al comprender que se sentía segura en ese atuendo. El sutil y fresco aroma de la esencia de rosas que perteneciera a Lady Rosemary, untada en su cuello y sus muñecas, también hacía mucho por tranquilizarla: sentía el espíritu de su amiga, presente, compartiendo con ella la alegría de ver regresar a Albert sano y salvo.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la voz de escudero, que le pareció extrañamente familiar, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver la insignia del Caballero de San Andrés grabado en un costado de su armadura y reconocer en su rostro al trovador que días atrás les visitara. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de meditar en ese asombroso descubrimiento; porque, tras él, el estandarte de San Jorge se ondeaba prendido de uno de los caballos, mientras Sir George galopaba junto a un caballero de gran estatura, de rizos dorados, cuya figura envuelta en armadura, resaltaba por entre las demás…

Candy se sintió tan pequeña al verlo. No recordaba que fuera tan alto, fuerte, incluso imponente.

Albert fijaba su mirada en el horizonte y buscaba a esa niña que había robado su corazón. Revisaba y pasaba de un lado a otro y no la veía. Hasta que en un ventanal del castillo, en la torre norte, vio como desaparecía una figura tras el cristal. Sintió el escrutinio de esa mirada y pronto su cuerpo se llenó de una ráfaga que corría como electricidad envolviendo su cuerpo ¡Era ella!¡La que había estado observando era ella! Sin pensar en otra cosa, se dirigió a galope hasta las puertas del castillo, la caballería entera apretado su paso tras él, remedando su propia urgencia: quería tenerla entre sus brazos, saber que no estaba soñando, que las pesadillas habían quedado muy atrás ¡Tantas veces había sido despertado en sus sueños, temiendo sostener su cuerpo lánguido, muerto por la fiebre escarlata, o por viruela! Algunas veces despertaba y la peste había acabado con ella. Un sudor frío corría por su cuerpo en aciagas noches cuando le atacaba la pesadilla de saber que Candy había muerto como su padre, por haberse contagiado de consumo; su bello rostro pálido, y sangre rodeando sus labios carmesí… Una y otra vez, tenía que convencerse que sólo había sido una pesadilla, luchando por conservar la calma, hasta que caía vencido por un sueño intranquilo.

Su caballo había llegado a las puertas de madera, altas y pesadas del castillo de San Andrés. Candy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado a la puerta del castillo, se encontraba algo agitada, pero controlaba su respiración. Una cabellera dorada acompañada de una dulce sonrisa y un rostro por demás encantador desmontaban un blanco corcel. Sir Andrew, había fijado su mirada en ella y pronto los colores se le habían cubierto el rostro; mientras en un tierno y amoroso abrazo se sintió levantada del piso. Descubrió que flotaba en unos fuertes brazos y le parecía tan increíble como un sueño. Con sus brazos se aferró al cuello de tan imponente caballero mientras en susurros pudo decir:

-¡Albert!¡Te extrañé tanto!

- ¡Y yo a ti….!-ese portentoso caballero no tuvo el valor de continuar la frase; pero en su cabeza resonó "mi amor…"

El dulce aroma a rosas había impregnado el aire que llenaba sus pulmones, el castillo y las verdes praderas que lo rodeaban llenaban sus sentidos… Se aferró con fuerza a Candy, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente y acelerar su pulso, tan sólo de sentirla entre sus brazos.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Gracias Dios Mío…! ¡Estás bien!- Albert la sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras le daba vueltas y la sostenía cerca de su pecho.

-¡Ejem! Sir Albert, creo que todos estamos esperando sostener a una bella dama en nuestros brazos -interrumpió sir George, y el momento de ensoñación de ambos terminó, mientras un sonrojado caballero depositaba cuidadosamente a su dama.

La contemplo unos momentos y sólo pudo decir: -Te has convertido en una hermosa doncella. Eres realmente como un botón de rosa en flor.-

Candy estaba tan turbada que no podía sostenerle la mirada, pues sentía el escrutinio de ese par de bellos ojos azules sobre toda ella. Un suave roce de un dedo índice, había tomado su mentón, mientras un susurro se oía: -He vuelto… ¿Es acaso que no merezco ni un casto beso de ésta hermosa doncella? -Candy se aproximó y se inclinó asintiendo ante él, para después depositar un suave y casto beso sobre la mejilla de su Caballero Azul. Él hubiera querido que el beso fuera aún más cerca de sus labios y que hubiere sido aún más largo... Y ella hubiera querido que su caballero no hubiera pedido un casto beso…

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos.


	7. Capítulo 6

Habían llegado hasta la colina que había sido testigo de sus juegos y andanzas de niños… Bajaron hasta la cascada que limitaba el territorio de los Andrew y los Anderson; el río continuaba hasta el pueblo trazando un sinuoso camino, llevando las aguas por un hermoso y cerrado bosque, por el que decía habitaban las hadas y se encontraba hechizado. Leyenda que había inventado el padre de Albert, para mantener alejados a los fisgones de su propiedad. Habían decidido cruzar el río con una pequeña balsa, la cuál había hecho agua, y habían terminado mojados hasta los huesos. Con el sol de la mañana habían puesto sus ropas a secar, mientras en paños menores y con el pulso acelerado Candy contemplaba al imponente hombre que tenía de frente. Musculoso, bien formado, bien parecido, hermoso, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Empezó a sentir que los colores se le subían a la cabeza mientras encontraba la forma de poder articular palabra. Él estaba atónito, pues Candy era una belleza de mujer. Era tan hermosa, fina, rebosante de juventud y felicidad. Sus verdes ojos lo tenían hechizado, su sonrisa y hermosas mejillas sonrosadas, acompañados de los más deseosos labios carmesí que jamás hubiere visto; inevitablemente, recordó la noche anterior…

Habían pasado casi toda la noche hablando, y poniéndose al corriente. El sueño los había vencido, a Candy aún antes que a él. Él la había tomado entre sus brazos y llevado hasta sus aposentos. Al entrar a la habitación de Candy, recordó cuando su hermana vivía aún. Todo seguía igual, lo único que faltaba era su hermana. Albert había sentido su corazón detenerse cuando había entrado a la habitación de su padre y la había encontrado vacía, intacta; tal y como estaba cuando él había dejado su provincia para enlistarse como caballero del rey. Había tratado de conciliar el sueño esa noche, pues quería dormir, sin embargo los tristes y amargos recuerdos llenaron su mente. El sueño por fin lo había encontrado cerca del amanecer, pero él siendo un guerrero, apenas vislumbró el primer rayo de sol, como soldado que era, se encontraba ya de pie. Bajó a ver a sus nanas que, como él, ya se encontraban despiertas y trabajando y, tras desayunar algo ligero con ellas, había preparado una canasta con provisiones para llevar a Candy de día de campo.

Ahora, intentaba encontrar la mejor forma de decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánta falta le había hecho; reunir el valor para hacerle saber que ella era lo más importante para él

Candy, por su parte pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Mientras recordaba cómo él había llegado a despertarla muy temprano, haciéndola prácticamente saltar de la cama para asearse presurosa y con gran nerviosismo. Lady Mary y Madame Pony entraron en su habitación, emocionadas también, ayudándola a alistarse con la presteza del rayo, para su paseo con su apuesto caballero. Ella sabía que a sus dos madres no les pasaba desapercibido que amaba con todo el corazón a Albert, aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido frente a ellas.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Extrañaba tanto mi hogar! Para mí, esto es el paraíso – dijo Albert en ese momento, contemplando el cielo que se extendía sobre ellos. Llevaban largo rato ahí, charlando sobre tantas cosas, recordando anécdotas del pasado; de cuando eran unos niños y disfrutaban estar juntos. Candy solía llorar si no lo veía en todo el día y él también se mostraba triste cuando no podía ir a jugar con ella.

- Y para mí, lo es que os encuentres en casa, sano y salvo – replicó Candy, con los ojos cristalinos, confesándole de esa manera muchas cosas.

La doncella sintió como unos brazos fuertes la acomodaban junto a él, al tiempo que suavemente sentía cómo él la hacía reclinarse contra su fuerte pecho desnudo; podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, en tanto que una mano suave acariciaba tiernamente sus rizos. Las caricias fueron bajando hasta que alcanzaron su rostro y su cuello, ella sintió cómo ráfagas de fuego recorrían su cuerpo, pues nunca un hombre la había tocado en ésa forma.

No supieron cuánto tiempo habían pasado así, abrazados, disfrutando plenamente uno del otro. Albert había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de confesarle su amor en ése instante, cuándo a lo lejos escuchó, el galope de caballos aproximarse. Siendo un soldado entrenado del Rey, había tomado las ropas de Candy y se las había pasado para que ella se vistiese, pues no quería que nadie contemplara lo hermosa que era en paños menores. Él había tomado su camisa y la había colocado sobre su torso, se había incorporado de golpe dejando casi caer a Candy, rápidamente la había tomado y recargado en el tronco, mientras que con su dedo había sellado sus labios para que no hiciera ruido.

-¿Qué pasa…?- Le preguntó ella en el más quedo susurro. El se aproximó ella, tomó una de sus manos y la besó para luego en el mismo susurro contestarle

-Es Sir George -explicó Albert-. Iremos a leer el testamento de mi padre. Vete a casa y espérame ahí. Volveré pronto -dijo, acariciando suavemente la tersa mejilla de Candy para después depositar un casto beso en ella. Sintieron sus respiraciones unirse mientras con todas sus fuerzas deseaban que no los separaran, y menos en ése instante que tanto habían añorado ambos. Estuvieron listos en un santiamén, justo a tiempo para encontrar al pequeño grupo de caballeros.

- Terrance, lleva a Candy a casa y después reúnete con nosotros -ordenó a su escudero, al tiempo que ya montaba en su caballo.

- A la orden -contestó reciamente el hombre, mientras con cuidado subía a la doncella, con la canasta de provisiones y se acomodaba detrás de ella para encaminarla hasta el castillo.

–Gracias, pero he de confesarle que sé llegar sola hasta el castillo.

-No tengo la menor duda de eso Lady White, pero me han ordenado llevarla y eso haré, sino quiero ser hombre muerto para el atardecer -le contestó sonriente el escudero, mientras Candy se echaba a reír con fuerza, pues las palabras del hombre habían dejado claro que Albert era hombre al que no se podía contradecir.

Sin embargo, no había pasado más que un corto lapso de tiempo, cuando Albert ya no se encontraba tan seguro de que su voluntad contase para algo; sino que estaba fuera de control, rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a mano en ese pequeño despacho notarial, al enterarse de lo que su padre había dispuesto respecto al futuro: él debía casarse con Lady Catherine del Clan Anderson; pero eso no era lo peor, pues había sido el destino que aguardaba a Candy, lo que había hecho que casi se le parara el corazón: Su padre la había dado en matrimonio a su primo Sir Leagan, porque había querido asegurarle una vida libre de preocupaciones y privaciones.

¡Una vida libre! ¡Seguro! Candy le había confesado la noche anterior todo lo que había tenido que pasar para no caer en manos de Sir Leagan. Le había dejado entrever las oscuras intenciones de su primo para con ella y a él le había hervido la sangre de rabia e impotencia al pensar en lo cerca que había estado ella de ser víctima de ese canalla, y ahora tenía que dársela en matrimonio. Debía renunciar a Candy, cuándo él había sobrevivido a tantas batallas y calamidades, sólo por pasar una vida con ella; para amarla, para formar una familia con ella.

¡Debía entregársela a ese imbécil aunque ella era su razón de existir!


	8. Capítulo 7

Las lágrimas se habían acumulado en su rostro y a todo galope se dirigía hacia el castillo, no quería encontrarse de frente a Candy porque sabía que todavía no estaba listo para anunciarle tan perturbadoras y trágicas noticias.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Acaso él no merecía ser feliz? ¿Acaso su padre no lo consideraba lo suficientemente hombre, como para tener a Candice? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado por la mente de su padre cuándo había tomado ésa decisión? La vida se burlaba una vez más de él. Una vez más le dejaba contemplar su amargura y desesperación.

-¿Acaso no te has cansado Dios mío, de jugar con éste siervo tuyo? -reclamó al cielo antes de entrar por las puertas del castillo de San Andrés.

Casi por instinto había llegado a su habitación perturbado por un millar de dudas y rogando por no encontrar a Candy ¿Qué se suponía que había de hacer? ¿Acatar cuál fiel hijo la voluntad de su padre e ir en contra de su corazón?¿Porqué, porqué? Resonaba en su cabeza, había recorrido la habitación una y otra vez. Había dado tantos pasos y frecuentemente encontraba que debía haber otra solución. En secreto llamó a uno de sus caballeros y pidió la presencia de Sir George. Ellos dos se encontraban hablando, cuando de pronto resonaron las campanas de San Andrés y presto les fue anunciado que Sir Leagan se encontraba a la puerta… Reclamando a su prometida.

La cólera llenó su ser por entero; predominando sobre todas sus emociones. Se encaminó hacia el recibidor principal del castillo, para encontrarse con ése hombre ¿Cómo se había enterado tan rápido? Candy se encontraba en uno de los prados recolectando flores para adornar la mesa, y adornar la habitación de Albert, cuándo sintió que una de sus madres la jalaba del brazo y dejando la canasta detrás se la llevaba a trote a esconder. La había metido en la torre norte, en sus aposentos, y la había resguardado tras una puerta secreta que daba a una habitación de descanso para Rosemary, recordaba que en ella habían pasado juntas muchas horas de diversión y estudio. Candy se había prometido no entrar jamás ahí; sin embargo la habían hecho romper su promesa y con susurros Madame Pony le explicaba lo que sucedía. Sintió el frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras las fuerzas la abandonaban. Ella amaba a Albert y sólo a él le pertenecía su corazón. Estaba tan desesperada que quería salir corriendo de ahí y pedir una explicación. Ella no era ningún tipo de mercancía que cambiaba de dueño sin poderlo evitar. No, no lo permitiría; no lo haría.

En el hall, Albert hacía todo el esfuerzo por contenerse, ya que Neal le había comunicado que esperaba llevarse a la novia para casarse esa misma tarde en la capilla del pueblo: era evidente que estaba ansioso por reclamar a Candice como suya. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y del tono más demandante y zalamero que nadie le hubiera escuchado:

-Querido primo; permitidme, os lo ruego, celebrar aquí mismo la boda el día de mañana y concededme así el honor de festejar con vosotros vuestra feliz unión. Vos sabéis que Candice es como una hermana para mí y nada me daría más gusto que disponer todo para que la vuestra sea una unión dignamente celebrada

-No es necesario que os toméis tantas molestias. Lady White puede casarse hoy mismo conmigo. No creo que una gran celebración sea necesaria para ésta feliz pareja-replicó Neal, mientras una expresión confundida se instalaba en su rostro. No lograba entender nada, estaba seguro que el haber persuadido al padre de Albert a dejarlos comprometidos en su lecho de muerte, lo haría arder en cólera; sin embargo, Albert se mantenía tranquilo y ecuánime, haciéndole pensar que, quizás, había juzgado erróneamente los sentimientos de su primo.

Lady Mary había escuchado todo y se apresuró hacia la habitación de Candy. Se oían lamentos y sollozos tras las paredes, aunque no se podía identificar exactamente de dónde. Una vez que Neal había salido del castillo, Lady Mary lloraba a mares, pues no podía entender cómo Albert iba a ceder a la hermosa doncella que era Candice en matrimonio. Albert como ráfaga había subido las escaleras de dos y de tres peldaños juntos hasta adentrarse en la torre norte. Estaba realmente enojado con la vida y no podía, y no iba a cumplir el último deseo de su padre, así muriera en el intento. Cuando por fin llegó, la puerta estaba trabada y con fuertes golpes pedía que la abrieran. Hasta que tras la puerta apareció Madame Pony, con un pañuelo en la mano, controlando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, con delicadeza recargó la mano sobre una de las paredes y apareció tras ellas una silueta de hermosos rizos dorados, vestida como la había visto por la mañana, aunque hubieren parecido días desde entonces. Ella tenía las mejillas coloradas, y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se veía el gran enojo que sentía... Cuando esas dos esmeraldas fijaron sus ojos en los de Albert, no pudo articular ninguna palabra, solamente se había lanzado a los brazos de Albert y sollozaba desde el fondo de su alma…

-¿Porqué?¿Porqué el destino juega así conmigo, acaso no hemos tenido ya suficiente en ésta familia? Albert, te suplico que me recluyas en un convento -imploró, sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, pues sabía que una vida en claustro la alejaría por siempre del hombre que amaba con toda su alma- No permitas que Neal me lleve. Dile que he enfermado, que la fiebre me ha atacado, y que no podré casarme con él. Llévame lejos. Regálame si quieres, si esa es tu voluntad, pero ¡jamás me casaré con él!- Casi no podía hablar, pues las emociones, la amargura, la tristeza embargaban todo su ser y se convulsionaba bajo los brazos de Albert. Él la sostuvo y fue entonces cuando Candy sintió en una de sus manos, una lágrima caer sobre su dorso y no era de ella; con toda la tristeza de saberse lejos de Albert, ella finalmente lo miró y contempló como ese fuerte y valiente caballero del rey, desnudaba su alma frente a ella.

-No harás tal cosa, no dejaré que te lleven de mi lado. No ahora que por fin he regresado -dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza y amor junto a él, muy cerca de su pecho y de su alma-Antes del amanecer estarás casada conmigo -prometió

-Albert, no. No podemos. No sin el permiso del rey -le recordó ella, temerosa.

-Candy, estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi vida, si tú me aceptas. Yo te quiero aquí, te quiero en éste castillo junto a los seres que te aman, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Tú vales más que cualquier título, que cualquier cosa que éste castillo pudiere albergar, y no permitiré que se lleven a éste gran tesoro de mi ¿Me aceptas? Candy, no quiero presionarte, si es tu deseo entregar tu vida a Dios yo lo respeto. Aunque la tristeza de éste castillo sin ti, me mataría y se llevaría a nuestras madres. Os ruego mi hermosa señora, pensadlo bien, antes de iros de éste lugar, el que siempre ha sido tu hogar, y en el que sólo has recibido amor. Debéis saber también que mi padre os ha concedido el título que era de Rosemary, y ahora sois la Baronesa de Westseas. Aquí está todo cuanto vos amáis; pensad en ello.

-Albert, yo, yo… No sé que decir… Yo…- Albert colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, con el más tierno gesto la besó y le dijo en un suspiro:

-Di que sí Candy, y toma a éste hombre con todas sus imperfecciones como tu esposo, pues no encontrarás en mí, más que a un fiel vasallo siempre a tu servicio -le dijo tiernamente y esas sencillas palabras habían conmovido su mundo. De pronto la idea de casarse con él la llenaba de alegría, de amor. Sus madres estaban abrazadas, llorando en el umbral de la puerta y finalmente Candy, viéndolas a ellas y luego a Albert, le contestó con seguridad a Albert:

-Si, me casaré con vos. Seré tu esposa y no encontrareis más que a una fiel esposa y a una fiel vasalla vuestra, pues éste hombre dará su vida a cambio y él recibirá la mía- Candy finalmente no había sabido muy bien como le había dicho que si a Albert; pero la suerte ya estaba echada.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato, mientras los dos sonreían de la felicidad, no podían contener la felicidad que la noticia les producía y sentían emanar amor por cada unos de sus poros. Había algo más grande que los unía y bañaba sus cuerpos con una cálida sensación.

Albert había dejado a la novia arreglándose, mientras él hacía los preparativos y se vestía para la ocasión, buscando una camisa de lino, su vestimenta propia de Caballero del Rey, sin la armadura, y la cruz de San Andrés destellando sobre su pecho. Cerca del amanecer, y antes que los primeros rayos del sol saludaran al día, Sir George, Caballero Templario y sacerdote ordenado, guerrero de Dios y del Rey, bendecía la unión de los que él consideraba como sus hijos. Los primeros rayos del sol, iluminaban la capilla, dejando entrar por los vitrales destellos de hermosos colores que bañaban a dos hermosos rubios, enamorados y cruzando sus miradas llenas de amor. Sus madres eran sus testigos y una vez, que los habían dejado un momento solos, Albert por fin la besaba. Con todo su amor, con toda su alma, entregándose en cada beso.

Se besaron con tanta fuerza y con tanto amor, que no sabían que era lo que pasaba, sólo sabían que sus almas y cuerpos se reclamaban tanta separación tanta distancia

-Candy… yo…-estaba diciendo Albert, cuándo de pronto Candy lo interrumpió

-Te amo Albert, te amo con el alma -Albert la tomó entonces entre sus brazos acercándola más a él, levantándola del piso, sus brazos corriendo por su espalda y besándola con todo su amor. No había necesidad de palabras, estaba loco de amor por ella.

Finalmente, Sir George había regresado a la capilla con sus papeles de matrimonio para que los firmaran, los había tenido que interrumpir muy a su pesar. Una vez terminado todos los trámites, sus madres los habían llamado a que desayunaran y festejaran juntos la secreta pero hermosísima unión. Sin embargo, aunque el peligro parecía conjurado, pronto fue claro que no era así: Albert estaba alistando todo para llevarse a Candy a la primer morada de los Andrew, de luna de miel, cuando uno de sus vasallos le avisó que su prometida, Lady Anderson, había llegado al pueblo y los visitaría esa misma mañana.


	9. Capítulo 8

Apenas y se hacía a la idea de saberse felizmente casado con Candy. Sus besos aún quemaban en sus labios. Casi quería degollar al vasallo que tenía frente a él, cómo se atrevía a darle ¡tan mala noticia! El vasallo había visto lo mal que se había puesto su amo, así que rápidamente había salido de aquella majestuosa habitación, cuando por azares del destino se oyeron resonar las puertas del castillo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lady Catherine Anderson, estaba a la puerta con su padre. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco. No había pasado ni una hora casado y tendría que ¡volverse a desposar! Eso estaba por verse, se defendería como lo había hecho en todas sus batallas y saldría victorioso. Se había enfundado su pectoral, con el escudo de San Andrés, calzado las botas y salía corriendo hacia el recibidor principal para detener a los invitados y poder alertar a su nueva esposa. Ese pensamiento casi hace que resbalara por las escaleras pues sentía que la alegría le inflaba el pecho. Como rayo de tormenta había llegado al recibidor y cuál era su sorpresa, su prometida llegaba de la mano de su padre y tras ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su primo Neal Leagan.

Se encaminó, ahora mesurando su paso a su prometida ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué estaba diciendo! Si se acababa de casar. Llegó hasta la puerta para encontrarse a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros, relucientes, con ojos azules profundo, facciones angelicales y labios carmesí. Por supuesto que no recordaba que Lady Catherine Anderson fuera tan hermosa, pero qué importaba eso si tenía por esposa a la mujer más hermosa que hubiere visto. Sin más se aproximó hacia ellos y les dio la bienvenida, y cuando hizo recuento de las cosas no había podido alertar a Candy. Ella bajó igualmente como rayo hacia la puerta, siempre lo hacía, pues era siempre la que recibía a todas las personas, luego recordó que Albert ya se encontraba de regreso y bajó con un poco más de calma. El estandarte de los Anderson estaba en la puerta del castillo y una hermosa mujer aguardaba en la estancia, ¿quién sería? No tuvo que esperar mucho puesto que Lady Anderson, sin más, se presentó ante ella como la prometida de Sir Andrew. Candy sintió que su corazón se paralizaba…

Sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban ¿Qué? ¿No se habían casado ya? La sangre se le empezaba a helar y de no haber sido por el hermoso barandal tallado de hierro forjado de la escalera se hubiera colapsado. Con calma se aproximó hacia ellos ¿Qué hacer? No podía revelar que era la esposa de Albert. Si ellos se enteraban, los acusarían de haber cometido alta traición hacia el rey. Las lágrimas querían correr por todo su ser y la fortaleza ocupó su corazón, pues debía haber una gran explicación para todo esto. Sin más miró los profundamente acongojados ojos de Albert al cruzar su mirada, sintió cómo se empezaba a cristalizar su mirada, tuvo que dejar de mirarlo y fijar su vista en el estandarte del Clan Anderson, y vio con preocupación que su padre la acompañaba, pero ahí no terminaba todo: Sir Leagan venía acompañando a Lady Anderson y le sostenía del brazo ¿Podía la vida ensañarse más con ella? La mirada de Sir Leagan reflejaba lujuria pues estaba por reclamar su propiedad. Candy quiso salir corriendo de ahí y nunca más volver. Lo que más le dolía era que Albert no le hubiere dicho que él era un hombre comprometido, y no sólo eso, con una heredera, una dama de sangre noble y excepcional belleza. Como flotando y no sabiendo que hacer ella se disculpó y salió corriendo del castillo. Ya estaba muy adentrada en el bosque cuando empezó a sollozar sin cesar. Albert estaba ahora entretenido por sus invitados y tenía que sacar a Neal Leagan de la propiedad, no podía seguir ni un minuto más ahí ó se llevaría a Candy.

Albert miró a Terrance y él inmediatamente se encaminó a seguir a Candy, pues lo colgarían se algo le pasaba a la protegida de Sir Andrew. Él era más que su escudero, era su compañero y su guardián en las batallas, pues su fuerza era comparable a la del Caballero Azul y también había decidido convertirse en su trovador y, apenas sin esperarlo, había extendido hasta tierras remotas la fama del Caballero Azul, conquistador como era, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para seducir a las mozas que lo rondaban con sus espectaculares historias; mismas que le garantizaban lechos cómodos y mujeres dispuestas donde quiera que viajara.

Mientras el castillo se quedaba atrás, Terruce se aproximó a aquella doncella de rizos dorados y hermosos ojos verdes, de hermosa piel blanca y sonrisa de diosa griega, que lo había cautivado. Incluso notó ciertas pecas en su rostro que la hacían ver aún más hermosa. Se acercó y le habló sigilosamente, pues no quería que ella se asustara-: Milady; por favor, regresemos al castillo, le aseguro que ha dejado a todos preocupados, incluso una de sus madres venía tras usted; ha regresado al castillo cuando le he prometido que la llevaría de regreso.-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención angustiarlos, por favor lléveme de regreso a…–ella titubeó: quería decir a casa, pero las palabras no salieron, pues ya no sabía si podía considerar el castillo su hogar, así que cambió la expresión-: Os ruego me lleve de regreso al castillo.-

Mientras cabalgaban de regreso Candy notó que el trovador no dejaba de sonreír…

-Puedo preguntar, ¿qué lo hace sonreír tanto…?

-Usted -fue la inesperada respuesta.

-¿Yo? -preguntó ella, sorprendida por la afirmación del hombre

-Si usted, miladi; figúrese que he decido pedir su mano en matrimonio. Pronto seré trovador de la corte del rey y podré darle todas las comodidades, aunque no tengo un título, pues confío en que acepte ser mi esposa, sé que usted carece de dote debido a que es huérfana, pero eso para mí no es importante.

Candy en ese momento no supo que hacer, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se había casado ya por la mañana? ¿Debía llevar el secreto hasta la tumba? ¿Debía defender a su corazón o debía dejar que Albert, viviera? El mero pensamiento, causó en ella un estremecimiento que de inmediato había bañado en lágrimas su rostro. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, aunque sólo hubiera sido una ilusión, un cuento de hadas. Nadie debía saber que ella se había desposado con él.

Candy había dejado correr las lágrimas y, de tan estremecida que estaba, no había notado que ya estaban en la fortaleza

-Yo, lo que sucede… es…-intentó explicar

-Lo sé: las doncellas suelen llorar por saberse en vías de casarse, tomaré eso como un sí-dijo él, sonriendo aún. Candy se asustó de sobremanera y antes que pudiera hacer algo, Terrance ya se encontraba bastante adelantado y se encaminaba al recibidor del castillo.

En una de las alas del castillo había sido encaminada Lady Anderson con su padre para acomodarse. Candy cuando entró corriendo tras Terrance, se había encontrado con los brazos de su madre que la abrazaba, sin poderse contener se dejó caer en ellos, pues su corazón se dividía y desquebrajaba, se partía en dos, llevándose con ella su vida, sus ganas de vivir. No sabía que debía hacer, pues no quería ver a Albert, no soportaría verlo, sin desear sus besos y sus cálidos brazos alrededor de ella.

Sir Leagan y Terrance se habían adentrado a una de las cámaras de Sir Andrew y en la biblioteca se encontraba, aquel caballero de famosa reputación, pasándose la mano por sus rubios cabellos mientras fijaba su mirada en el horizonte ¡Cómo deseaba haber tenido tiempo de recluirse con Candy! La hubiera besado más y más. Sus suaves y dulces labios aún quemaban sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, había asuntos más urgentes por atender; miró llegar a Terrance y eso lo desconcertó lo suficiente para preguntar:

-¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó, dirigiéndose a su escudero e ignorando a su primo; que ya le había reclamado en no estar adelantado en los preparativos de la ceremonia y había exigido de nueva cuenta que le entregase a su prometida.

-He venido a hablaros sobre esa bella dama, señor: Lady Candice, quería deciros que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer mi vida por ella, si mi Señor me la concede-explicó, resuelto; un brillo muy especial destellando en su mirada. Neal prorrumpió en carcajadas, en una actitud francamente desagradable que le hizo a él explicar:

-Candy está comprometida con Neal por disposición del testamento de mi padre, Terrance. Lo lamento; pero en este momento no puedo deciros más, os suplico que me concedáis un momento a solas con mi primo.

Terrance ante la orden su señor no podía hacer nada, salió de esa habitación mortalmente furioso y sintiéndose traicionado, humillado era la palabra; de pronto vio como Lady White corría hacia la torre norte y un pensamiento atravesó su mente y con decisión, se encaminó con sigilo tras ella, como un puma acecha una presa.

No vio nada, ni pensó nada; ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Neal abandonaba el castillo hecho una furia: Albert le había comunicado a su primo que ya había desposado a Candy y había comprado su silencio apelando a su codicia: cediéndole ganado, tierras, y hasta un cofre lleno de monedas de oro y este se había visto obligado a aceptar; porque la palabra de un Andrew valía más que la de él.

Mientras todo eso sucedía Terrance se adentraba en la habitación de Candy, implorándole considerar su petición y prometiéndole que la llevaría consigo a la fuerza de ser necesario; tan alterado se encontraba al ver su belleza deslumbrante. De inmediato, la dama desenvainó una daga que siempre llevaba con ella y la apuntó hacia su cuello, en una clara amenaza que, sin embargo, se debía a razones muy distintas y que no detuvo los ruegos del hombre, que lo mismo prometía placeres, que riquezas y devoción.

-No tenéis que robarme, me iré con vos -concedió; sus ojos verdes enfrentando a los de él, que se había forjado su gran reputación de cama en cama. Al pensar en la dicha que se le escapaba lloró sin cesar, de inmediato Terrance se incorporó y ella bajó la daga mientras suplicaba entre sollozos: - Terrance… ¡Llévadme lejos de aquí!-

-No permitiré que Sir Leagan os despose -prometió él, interpretando erróneamente la causa de su llanto como un deseo desmedido por desposarlo a él en vez de a sir Leagan.

-Yo… sólo quiero irme de aquí…-respondió Candy, mientras él, acomodaba en una manta algunas cosas de Candy, pues ella estaba casi sin fuerzas. Con el mayor sigilo la condujo hacia los establos y ahí la había montado en su caballo llevándosela a todo galope. A su parecer no debían perder ni un minuto: la desposaría en la primera iglesia que encontrara.

-¡Vuestro escudero se ha robado a Candy y nadie le ha podido detener! -gritó alarmada una de las madres de Candy, tan pronto encontró a sir Albert.

Albert no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo todo eso al mismo tiempo. Había subido en su desesperación, sintiendo el pulso desaparecer de sus venas, palideciendo a cada paso, hacia la torre norte. Ahí sólo encontró una pequeña nota que decía "Os libero, mi fiel caballero. No me busquéis, me he ido con vuestro escudero". La letra de Candy era casi ilegible y había lágrimas derramadas y plasmadas en ese pequeño papel. Albert, no podía creerlo. Candy lo había dejado. No era posible ¡No lo permitiría! Ella era su esposa y así traicionara al rey de Inglaterra, la encontraría. Había caído de rodillas, viendo que Candy había dejado su daga en el piso. Pronto supo que algo andaba muy mal. Su corazón no dejó de estremecerse, mientras que con toda su furia había empujado hacia un lado la cama y la cómoda de Candy, como si haciendo eso hubiera podido encontrarla debajo. El vacío que sentía amenazaba con llevarse su vida entera.

-¡Soy un juguete del destino! -exclamó completamente exaltado. La amargura y lágrimas cubrieron sus hermosos ojos celestes, mientras temblorosamente sostenía esa nota; las manos dejaron de sentir su pulso pues las apretaba tanto que ya estaban blancas. A lo lejos, muy lejos ya, alcanzó a ver un caballo desaparecer en el horizonte y grito con todas sus fuerzas-:¡Candy! -al tiempo que un poderoso juramento escapaba de sus labios-: ¡Dios es mi testigo! Os traeré de vuelta a casa, aunque me cueste la vida.

No estaba enojado, estaba rabioso contra su escudero ¿En qué momento se le fue a ocurrir llevarse a su protegida? Empezó a correr furia por sus venas, el pulso se le aceleró y se le saltaron las venas del cuello mientras con toda su fuerza apretaba la mandíbula, lo iba a encontrar y cuándo lo hiciera, no sobreviviría a su ira. Había sido tanto el escándalo del hombre, que Lady Anderson junto con su padre se encontraban ya en la torre norte, sólo para ver salir hecho una furia a Sir Andrew. La doncella y su padre se encontraban realmente sorprendidos y, para cuándo pudieron averiguar que pasaba, Sir Andrew junto con sus caballeros estaban ya ensillados y marchaban a todo galope tras un traidor. Si: en eso se había convertido su escudero para él, un traidor, el más vil de los traidores. Se había llevado su más preciada posesión y pagaría caro, muy caro esa trasgresión.


	10. Capítulo 9

Había pasado un día desde que habían salido a todo galope del castillo y un hombre de cabellos oscuros y atractivo rostro, se encaminaba por unas calles de una provincia prácticamente abandonada. Había algunos habitantes que en ése amanecer estaban despiertos como ellos. Buscó desesperadamente una iglesia hasta que encontró algo parecido entre un refugio y una iglesia, una receptoría de enfermos y desvalidos, hombres y animales. Las condiciones higiénicas eran por demás negligentes y dentro de éste lugar, le habían dicho los habitantes de ése remoto pueblo que se encontraba el cura, el curandero, y el doctor del lugar.

Terrance se había introducido a aquel oscuro y maloliente recinto pues más que una iglesia parecía un establo. Poco a poco se fue adentrando hasta que encontró en el final una pequeña construcción de piedra, con una cruz arriba, se aproximó y al adentrarse se encontró un pequeño atrio. Dentro de éste se encontraban varios huérfanos y una persona de aspecto poco agradable, pues sus ropas parecían las de un mendigo.

-¿Dígame, amable caballero, qué se le ofrece…? Los servicios de ésta humilde iglesia sólo se ofrecen los domingos, a menos claro que alguien se encuentre muy enfermo, o alguien haya sido llamado a la gloria de Dios, nuestro Padre. El padre miró fijamente los brazos de Terrance y pensó que tal vez alguien estaba realmente muy enfermo

Candy volvió a la realidad tras escuchar la petición de Terrance al padre, el olor a heces de animal penetró por todos sus sentidos y sentía que debía vomitar. De inmediato Terrance la soltó y ella había corrido fuera para vaciar todo su estómago. Habían pasado horas desde la última vez que había comido y no estaba en ningunas condiciones de prometerse en matrimonio por segunda ocasión. Las lágrimas de nuevo habían llenado sus ojos y tuvo que controlarse, pues había sido ella la que había resuelto alejarse de Albert. El mero pensamiento laceraba todo su ser ¿Dónde estaba Albert? Ahora sí lo necesitaba más que nunca pues no sabía en dónde estaba y la harían casarse a la fuerza, pues ya no estaba segura de querer seguir al lado de Terrance. Demasiadas cosas a un tiempo la mantenían confundida y con la mente embotada; pidió al cielo fuerza y para cuando volvió a adentrarse en la pequeña iglesia Terrance ya tenía todo listo, incluso había hecho que dos habitantes del pueblo: un muchacho llamado John y Mary, que era la fiel ayudante del padre Martin habían accedido a ser sus testigos. El padre Martin le preguntó con amabilidad:

-Hija mía ¿Estáis segura de lo que vais a hacer? No os veo en condiciones de celebrar ninguna clase de ceremonia religiosa-Candy asintió sin dudarlo más: quería dejar atrás todos los recuerdos de Albert así que se volvería la esposa de otro hombre y, aunque se le fracturara el corazón, borraría a Albert para siempre de su alma.

El padre celebró el matrimonio de aquella pareja de jóvenes y cuando fue el momento de decir que sí para Candy, ella se desplomó en llanto en brazos de Terrance, asintiendo con la cabeza y sintiendo como todo su ser se fracturaba en pequeñas partes. El sollozo de Candy fue fuerte así que el padre no supo que hacer y dijo-: Tomaré eso como un sí. He visto muchas novias pasar por lo mismo que vos, pronto os repondrás y veréis que no todo es tan malo, pues vuestro fiel esposo os ama -Candy había asentido con la cabeza y solamente escuchó cuando los declaró marido y mujer. Con delicadeza Terrance la sostuvo entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta el hostal, que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que la pequeña iglesia, aunque no de manera sobresaliente.

Pronto estuvieron solos en la habitación, que según el casero era la habitación de las primeras nupcias, había encontrado una rosa de un color oscuro, rojo muy intenso, casi color sangre, junto a la cama y en una cama de paja y un pequeñísimo balde con agua y una tinaja. Candy en su amargura y desesperación no sabía como contener todo lo que sentía dentro, ahora estaba casada con un hombre al que nunca le pertenecería su corazón, pues su corazón estaba con Albert. Recordó la ceremonia tan tierna y hermosa en la que había jurado ser la esposa de Albert, pero se dijo que más valía pensar en ella como un sueño; todo era tan lejano ya, nadie nunca sabría que ella era su verdadera esposa, pues antes prefería que él viviera.

Cuando fue el momento de cumplir sus deberes de esposa, inevitablemente recordó las caricias de Albert, su alma se llenó al evocar esos besos que atrapaban sus labios y sus candentes y amorosas caricias ¡Pero qué tonta había sido!¡Él nunca le había dicho que la amaba! Se hubo casado con ella pues era un hombre honorable, pero tal vez era mejor así, el debía encontrar su felicidad y enamorarse de una mujer digna de su posición, como Lady Anderson ¡Qué hermosa era esa doncella! tan refinada y dulce. Los golpes que recibía directo a su corazón no se dejaron esperar y desesperadamente quiso que las caricias de Albert se borraran de su mente. Así que se había quedado en paños menores, para esperar a su nuevo esposo. No voltearía al pasado. Ya todo estaba hecho.

Terrance le había dado un tiempo a su nueva esposa para que se dispusiera y, mientras, fue a conseguir un poco de vino y algo de pan, queso y unas uvas para celebrar su feliz unión; la sangre corriéndole apresurada por las venas en ansiosa expectación por lo que había de ocurrir pronto. Al llegar a la habitación, casi cae de la sorpresa: Debía ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo, los dorados rizos de Candy caían por la espalda mientras, sus ojos verdes destellaban ¿Es que había en el mundo una mujer más hermosa que ella? Él estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que hacer, ahora se consideraba digno de no tenerla, así que le pidió unos minutos y se aseo y acomodó su cabello, pues quería estar listo para ella. Así los dos esperando comenzar una vida en matrimonio se acercaron. Terrance con desesperación comenzó a arrebatar besos de Candy ¡Eran tan distintos a los de Albert! y sin realmente pensar en lo que hacía ella también lo besó con desesperación pues quería desaparecer el recuerdo de los besos de Albert y de sus manos sobre su piel. Terrance sintió la intensidad de esos besos y su erección no esperó para sentirse y recargarse en el fino cuerpo de Candy. Con desesperación la llevó hasta el lecho y ahí la despojó de todas sus prendas. Sintió húmedo el rostro de Candy, mientras contemplaba la finura de su cuerpo ¡No podía esperar para hacerla suya! Siguió besándola hasta que sintió que las lágrimas de Candy eran más abundantes y él las atribuyó a la reacción de las damas de perder su virginidad, pues así ya le había sucedido en una ocasión con Lady Susana. Así que prontamente se aproximó a separar las piernas de Candy cuando la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron para mostrar desesperación en ellos y en todo la habitación y dentro de su ser resonó la aguda súplica de Candy, cuando ella finalmente gritó:- ¡Albert!-

No había podido dejar de llorar, mientras aquél hombre trataba de tranquilizarla con caricias. La besó hasta ahogar los sollozos de Candy y sintiendo que ella se vencía a sus besos, aproximó de nueva cuenta la punta de su erección hacia Candy y encontró que se encontraba totalmente cerrada a él; ni siquiera estaba humedecida, así que llevó una de sus manos entre las piernas de Candy para empezar a sacar esa miel que tanto deseaba él encontrarse para poderla penetrar y hacerla gemir de placer…

La puerta se desquebrajó y en un estruendo se encontraba hecha pedazos en el suelo, un corcel blanco estaba casi encima de ellos, y la cruz de San Andrés brillaba en el pecho de aquel hombre, pronto su rostro embravecido se mostraba hacia Terrance y con la punta de su espada dejándolo desnudo y exponiendo su masculina excitación, se encontraba contra la pared. Candy había gritado pues por sobre todas las cosas estaba muy asustada y sólo pudo proclamar entre sollozos-: ¡Albert!

Él caballero de hermosos ojos azules pronto se olvidó de aquel pobre hombre asustado, puesto que sus caballeros de inmediato lo apresaron, acorralándolo contra la pared. Volteó a ver a Candy cuando ella perdía el conocimiento mientras lo llamaba, su cuerpo desnudo había quedado cubierto por la sábana. Él la tomó con la más grande delicadeza entre sus brazos y la envolvió en la sábana y su capa. Sacó unas mantas que traía enfundadas en la silla de su caballo, mientras con lágrimas de desesperación trataba que Candy volviera a él. Ella ardía en fiebre. Volteó a mirar a Terrance y dejando libre su furia, le advirtió: -Reza porque ella viva ¡O pagarás con tu vida ésta traición!

-¿De qué estáis hablando, señor? .preguntó el escudero, con ánimo combativo-: Ella y yo nos hemos casado. ¡Ahora es mi esposa!

La mirada de Albert se oscureció con la fuerza de una tormenta, sus ojos escupiendo fuego y relámpagos al proclamar, con seguridad, la verdad que había estado tratando de ocultar: - Os digo aquí y ahora que ese matrimonio no vale, porque no podéis ser el esposo de una mujer casada ¡Lady Candice es mi esposa!-

-¡Mentís! -reclamó Terrance, incapaz de creer en lo que estaba escuchando.

-Será mejor que dejéis a mi mujer en paz, no vuelvas nunca más por mis dominios… O conocerás mi ira -declaró Albert con furia-. Os tengo misericordia ésta vez, pues soy un caballero honorable y sé que os he pillado sin vuestra investidura; pero no esperéis lo mismo, si os vuelvo a encontrar.

Terrance nada respondió: había visto la furia en esos ojos color azul cielo, y comprendido su suerte al escapar con vida. Ahora conocía de primera mano lo implacable que ese hombre podía ser.


	11. Capítulo 10

Albert a todo galope y a casi dos días de camino del castillo, llevaba a Candy inconsciente en sus brazos mientras la desesperación y las lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro, pidió a Dios y al santo patrono de su familia, que por sobre todas las cosas, ella viviera.

A toda prisa recorría las praderas de la tierra que lo había visto nacer, mientras llevaba a una delirante Candice que sólo podía pronunciar su nombre entre quedos susurros "¡Albert!" Le había escuchado decir su nombre en tres ocasiones; casi sin fuerza y eran las mismas en que él había respondido: "¡Aquí estoy amor mío! ¡Resiste! ¡Candy no me abandones! ¡No tú! ¡Dios! ¡No me la quites!" Corría en su corcel blanco por esas verdes praderas hasta que finalmente vislumbró su castillo a lo lejos, había atravesado la peor neblina que jamás hubiera visto y casi a ciegas había dado con el paradero de Terrance, pues parecía que un manto de oscuridad quería caer sobre su tierra. ¡No lo permitiría! Había rogado y se había encomendado al Señor, para que le mostrara el camino y pudiera encontrar a su esposa y así fue, pues como si fuera guiado fue encontrando el rastro de Terry hasta que pudo dar con ellos, cuando en un pueblo había oído resonar unas campanas y sino se equivocaba esa repique era de casamiento. Su corazón se había contraído hasta su más mínima expresión, y sintió un alivio cuando los encontró y Candy no tenía sangre derramada entre sus piernas…

Cuando entró en el castillo con Candy en brazos la llevaron directo a sus aposentos, para su sorpresa sus madres habían arreglado ya todo lo que él había tirado. Depositó suavemente a Candy en su lecho, y lentamente y con mucho amor, comenzó a retirarle las mantas en las que la llevaba envuelta, y dejó finalmente la sábana que había guardado su cuerpo… Estaba hirviendo de la cabeza, la fiebre la llenaba por completo y Candy parecía que no quería vivir más… Frotó sus pies que estaban tan fríos como dos cubos de hielo y trató de calentarla con desesperación; quería que la sangre de Candy bajara a sus pies y dejara de estar en su cabeza o la perdería para siempre. Las amorosas madres habían traído compresas de agua fría y mientras él se las colocaba, ellas le ayudaban a frotar las piernas de Candy para bajar el calor de la cabeza a las piernas. Albert no podía sentirse más culpable, pues de todo la había protegido menos de él. Sostuvo con fuerza aquella blanca y fría mano entre las suyas, mientras elevaba una plegaria al Señor. La había tenido entre sus brazos apenas al despuntar el alba, hacía no más de dos días, había probado esos dulces y amorosos labios, que habían sido como dulce miel entre los suyos. Había sentido su respiración y su corazón palpitando junto al de él. La había desposado y todavía no era su mujer, todavía no podía morir, porque si ella lo abandonaba, él se iría con ella. Habían pasado ya tres días de éste ir y venir y los Anderson no dejaron de preocuparse y mostrar su solidaridad para con Albert; él sólo confiaba que esa solidaridad y comprensión estuvieran presentes cuando les confesara que ya se había casado y que no podría cumplir la última voluntad de su padre.

Tras la segunda noche, y después de haberse debatido entre la vida y la muerte, Candy finalmente abrió sus ojos. Albert sintió su pulso desaparecer la noche anterior y la había pegado a su pecho, mientras oraba y en su desesperación cantaba un antiguo cántico escocés, para dar la bienvenida a todos aquellos que regresan de un largo viaje, era el cántico que Rosemary siempre entonaba esa canción cuándo su padre anunciaba su regreso e incluso cuándo él llegaba, ella no dejaba de cantársela a él y a su hermanito. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! "Rosemary, no permitas que Candy deje éste mundo" imploró en silencio "No la dejes pasar al mundo en el que habitas ahora, la necesito hermana, como las rosas necesitan agua, ella es todo el aire que yo respiro. Os lo suplico, traedla de regreso, seré el mejor esposo que ella pudiere pedir, no permitas que me quede solo Rosemary" pronunció mientras la arrullaba contra su ser, manteniéndola entre mantas y cerca del fuego.

Él debía ser el hombre más idiota del mundo: tenía a la mujer que siempre había amado y ahora, estaba a punto de perderla, para cuándo se acercaba el amanecer sollozaba como un pequeño, pues Candy no recuperaba el color. Sus madres llegaron a relevarlo pero él no se apartó ni un minuto de Candy, pues sentía que si esto le ocurría no era más que por toda la sangre que había ensuciado sus manos. Rezó y rezó hasta casi quedarse inconsciente con Candy entre sus brazos. Para él fue un milagro, que ella abriera sus esmeraldas y entre la confusión, pudiera reconocerlo por sobre todas las personas:

-Albert...-dijo, tan quedamente que fue como un bálsamo para su alma, sentía que todo estaría bien…

-Mi amor… No me has abandonado…-musitó, estrechándola aún más contra sí.

-Albert… ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que os amo mi señora, y doy gracias porque seguís con vida -declaró el con dulzura fuera de toda descripción-No digas nada, ahora descansa -pidió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios al oír que ella balbuceaba unas palabras incoherentes. Una punzada la había recorrió hasta lo más profundo de su ser y, siguiendo un impulso desconocido, besó el suave dedo de Albert; el sintió la más grande felicidad al sentir esa pequeña muestra de amor, sus rostros se iluminaron y se contemplaron con una sonrisa. Él suavemente acercó sus labios a los de Candy y tierna y amorosamente la besó. Fue suave como una caricia, como el pétalo de una rosa había posado sus labios sobre Candy, pues sentía que era tan frágil, casi la había perdido y Dios se la había regresado, Rozó la punta de su nariz con la de ella y luego la abrazó, con tanta alegría que casi no cabía en él. Le siguió cantando la canción de Rosemary y pronto los dos la entonaban para ellos. Cuando sus madres habían regresado las dos estaban conmovidas ante la escena pues Albert, un caballero portentoso, estaba como un pequeño asiéndose a Candy, la mecía mientras en su rostro sólo había felicidad. La sonrisa de Albert y la de Candy sobresalían sobre todas las cosas que brillaban bajo los rayos de sol esa mañana y pronto los dos se encontraban desayunando. Albert dándole pequeños bocados a Candy besándola una y otra vez sobre esos pequeños labios carmesí que eran su total debilidad.

-Albert, amor mío -comenzó Candy a hablar de pronto- Yo… tengo que decirte… que…

-No te alteres más esposa mía, lo sé. Sé que Terrance os ha casado con él…-dijo Albert y luego, decidió dejar claras las cosas al ver la expresión angustiada de su esposa-: Ese matrimonio no es válido mi amor, no te aflijas más. No puedes casarte con un hombre y luego volverte a casar por la Ley de Dios. Eso no se permite, así que el primer matrimonio invalida al segundo. Candy, yo te amo y no dejaré que nos separen, mi amor- Había prometido dulcemente, cuando terminaban de desayunar entre caricias, besos y arrumacos. Se amaban desesperadamente y Albert no podía esperar a llevársela con él para consumar su unión. Los dos emanaban felicidad y se podía sentir el dulce y hermoso amor que había entre ambos.

Lady Anderson había ido a ver a Candy todos los días y había sido solidaria con Sir Andrew, pues sabía que para él, Lady White era como su hermana, sólo esperaba que se repusiera para la boda… Pues en todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a preparar la boda, pues habían llevado a todo su séquito y empezarían los preparativos cuánto antes. Sólo esperaba que Lady White estuviera mejor. Albert empezó a ver la tormenta aproximarse pues tenía que decirles que él ya estaba casado con Candice… ¿Pero cómo hacerle para que no se considerara alta traición contra el Rey de Inglaterra…? Éstos pensamientos lo atormentaban todas las noches, mientras Candy se recuperaba, le había dicho que él se encargaría de todo, pues tampoco sería válido que él se desposara por segunda vez… Había pedido a Candy que confiara en él, que confiara que él arreglaría el menudo lío que había dejado su padre… Por fin días después Candy estaba totalmente recuperada y Albert no podía aplazar más las cosas, había decidido que ésa noche le haría saber a Sir Anderson, que no podía desposar a su hija… Debía hacerlo y compensarla con una gran dote para que ella que ya gozaba de gran fortuna y posición acaudalada, pudiera conseguir un mejor marido, mejor aún que él, se decía… Estaba reflexionando en ello, cuándo se oyeron resonar las puertas del castillo pues había alguien que desesperadamente pedía entrar.

-¡Abrid las puertas en nombre del Rey!- Se escuchó resonar por todo el lugar y pronto todos los habitantes del castillo se encontraban reunidos en el recibidor principal, junto con la guardia real…

-Solicito que Sir Andrew, hijo de Andrew, sea llevado bajo custodia por presumirse culpable de haber cometido traición al Rey de Inglaterra, al haberse unido en matrimonio con una doncella, que no es de sangre real y sin consentimiento del Rey -anunció el portavoz real.

Lady Anderson de inmediato había saltado y defendido a Sir Andrew, pues no era cierto, él estaba prometido a casarse con ella. Así habían estado debatiendo el estado de Sir Andrew, pues él había accedido en buena forma acompañarlos y poder pedir audiencia ante el Rey para exponerle el caso…-Os acompañaré, pues mi Rey me llama, y eso es lo que más importa -había respondido Sir Andrew y se disponía a irse con la guardia real, cuándo Sir Neal apareció a las puertas del castillo, gritando:

-¿Acaso Sir Anderson todavía no sabe la verdad? Qué os habéis casado con una huérfana sin dote ni abolengo y que habéis quebrantado los deseos de vuestro padre, en su lecho de muerte! -Su primo sonrió al ver su expresión e informó, con tono satisfecho: - Sí. He sido yo el que he expuesto vuestros crímenes en contra de nuestro Rey.

La guardia real en ése momento lo apresó, para la desesperación de Candy no podía hacer nada. Lady Anderson se le abalanzó y le soltó una tremenda cachetada que había hecho que Albert se liberara de sus cautivos y corriera a levantar a Candy.

-¡Fuera de mi castillo! -bramó, presa de la furia- ¿Cómo os atrevéis? Os lo digo de buena gana: dejad mis propiedades o conocerán mi ira.- Amenazó con toda su fuerza y su voz portentosa, mientras que los caballeros del Rey no sabían si acercarse para controlarlo u obedecerle; pues ellos mejor que nadie conocían sus grandes destrezas en las artes bélicas.

- ¡Sir Andrew! ¡No descansaré hasta que el honor de nuestra familia sea saldado, y el honor de mi hija restaurado! -prometió el padre de lady Anderson con vivo enfado-. De igual forma yo presentaré mis cargos por alta traición al Rey, pues vosotros sabéis que os encontrabais prometido, vuestro padre lo asentó en su testamento y dio su palabra en vuestro nombre, el Rey ya había concedido su permiso.

- No quisiera insultarle, ni quisiera contradecirle -replicó Albert, un poco más tranquilo-; pero soy un caballero de Dios y del Rey y él me juzgará, pues mi corazón sólo le pertenece a alguien. A mi esposa...¡Si! -exclamó al ver surgir las expresiones de sorpresa en todos-. Cómo lo habéis escuchado: Lady White es ahora mi esposa y si he de ser juzgado por eso, pagaré por mis crímenes

El grito de Candy cimbró el ambiente y, en un acto desesperado, se postró ante su esposo suplicándole que la desconociera como esposa. Pues prefería que viviera por sobre todas las cosas.-

Los caballeros de la guardia real, no sabían exactamente qué hacer, así que uno de ellos se aproximó hasta Albert y calmadamente le dijo:

-Sir Andrew, es mejor que nos acompañe. Pida audiencia al Rey y que Dios los ampare, que sea nuestro Dios el que ilumine a nuestro Rey para decidir vuestro futuro - Albert con la cabeza en alto, tomó su espada y su capa y sin poner resistencia acompañó a los caballeros del Rey, pues él era un hombre honorable y no fallaría a su llamado.


	12. Capítulo 11

Candy había quedado devastada después de que Albert partiera a todo galope seguido de la guardia real. Sus madres se habían interpuesto para que Lady Anderson no se violentara con ella. Aún se notaba que estaba débil. Madame Pony, mandó empacar todas las cosas de los Anderson, pues les pedía que obedecieran la voluntad de su señor. Muy a su pesar, el séquito de los Anderson comenzó a preparase para partir, mientras la dolida Lady Anderson sollozaba en brazos de su padre, suplicándole que vengara ésa vergüenza. Así había salido el padre de Lady Anderson con su séquito de caballeros hacia el castillo Blanco, del Rey William I de Inglaterra. Apenas estaban tomando aire y Candy no se acababa de sacar las lágrimas de la cara, cuando por la puerta, ensillado sobre su caballo apareció Sir George:

-¡Lady Candy! ¡Acompáñeme si quiere salvar la vida de su esposo y la de usted! -demandó.

Lady Mary no quería que se la llevara pues apenas se recuperaba de la fiebre que la había atacado. Si casi se les moría, no estaba en condiciones de viajar. La preocupación en los ojos de George no se dejó esperar, pues no había llegado a tiempo para alertar a Albert

- Es imperioso que me acompañe -indicó a Madame Pony con voz grave- Prometo traer a su hija de regreso; o que Dios se cobre con mi vida.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor no diga eso! -le amonestó Candy-. Suficientes pérdidas ha sufrido ya esta familia. Iré con usted; porque mi deber es estar con mi esposo -sin agregar nada más Candy corrió a sus aposentos, sacó una gruesa capa de piel forrada con borrega, pues el cielo se había oscurecido y no era por el anochecer, una tormenta se aproximaba. Tomó unos guantes y unas botas, cambió sus vestidos por uno de lana y salió corriendo tras su caballo. Mientras tanto sus madres ensillaron los caballos, les prepararon provisiones y una de ellas fue a buscar una capa más gruesa para proteger a Sir George de la lluvia y el inminente frío. Sabían que si Candy tenía fiebre de nuevo, tal vez moriría. Empacaron unas mantas e incluso les habían cargado con dos pequeñas antorchas, en caso de que no encontraran su camino. Cuando Candy se reunió con ellas Sir George ya la estaba esperando y antes que los Anderson pudieran siquiera cruzar palabra con él, ellos ya habían partido a todo galope: La vida de Albert dependía de que llegaran a tiempo.

Candy era una experta jinete y en pocos días ya se encontraban frente a las puertas del Castillo Blanco. En cuánto llegaron, al saber la guardia real que se trataba de Sir George de inmediato lo adentraron al castillo y los acompañaron hasta que los sirvientes del Rey los recibieron. Los encaminaron a una de las alas del castillo. Pasaron por tantos pasillos, todos hermosamente decorados y prolijamente pintados; había muebles grandes de madera, grandes salones, estandartes, pinturas... Era como estar en un cuento de hadas.

Por fin Sir George y Lady Candy habían llegado a unas puertas de madera, ahí los separaron, confinaron a Lady Candy a una de las habitaciones y Sir George fue encaminado hacia otra. Mientras que, no muy lejos de ahí, una nueva tragedia comenzaba a nacer:

-Sé que tú eres el escudero de mi primo -dijo Neal Leagan, mirando al hombre que recién conociera en aquella cena junto a Candice

-Lo era -replicó el hombre, con evidente disgusto; las heridas de su orgullo todavía abiertas y sangrando.

-Sé que os ha quitado a vuestra esposa y que os ha despojado de vuestra dignidad -dijo Neal, esbozando una sonrisa perversa al ver el brillo asesino en los ojos del otro hombre-. ¿Pensabais que nadie se enteraría? -preguntó, divertido-. Os ofrezco que la recuperéis: retadlo a muerte en un duelo y matadlo…-indicó, contemplando la reacción del otro, que permanecía inmóvil por la sorpresa-. Hablo en serio: tomad vuestro caballo y reclamad a vuestra esposa ante el Rey. Esta bolsa -indicó, arrojándola en las manos del ex-trovador-, contiene más oro del que jamás habéis visto junto. Compraos las mejores armas y matadlo. Si el muere, recuperaréis a vuestra esposa y yo heredaré toda ésta provincia y más aún.

-Sois una víbora -replicó Terrance, su mueca de satisfacción desmintiendo su insulto-. Pero, por esta vez, os ayudaré -declaró, sonriendo al fin: - No hay nada que desee más que enviar a ese asqueroso caballero al infierno.

Pasó un día entero desde que Candice había llegado al Castillo Blanco, la habían aseado y le habían dado las más hermosas ropas para vestir, pues las damas de la corte argumentaban que era porque debía estar presentable para comparecer ante el Rey. No tenía nada de apetito y se resistía a cambiarse, pues ante todo sentía una urgencia extrema por hablar con el Rey. Las doncellas que le ayudaban salieron de la habitación, mientras ella recorría con los ojos la hermosa tapicería, las cortinas de seda y los muebles, tan exquisitamente tallados y terminados. Una puerta tras una de las cortinas se abrió y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Albert, a su hermoso Albert finamente vestido, aseado y extremadamente apuesto. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado dentro de sus botas de cuero, con una camisa que se cruzaba por delante dejando ver su bronceado pectoral. Candy casi tira todo su desayuno cuando lo contempló en esa forma.

–Mi amor: tienes que comer. Me han dicho vuestras doncellas que no habéis probado bocado -dijo él, con una sonrisa aproximándose hacia ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi amor! -Candy ya había corrido a sus brazos y se refugiaba en él. Estaba temiendo lo peor. No había sabido nada de él ni de Sir George desde que había llegado. Los cálidos y amorosos brazos de Albert estaban a su alrededor pues casi parecía un sueño….

-Amor mío, ¡Cómo te he extrañando! -dijo tiernamente ese bello hombre de rizos dorados, mientras la acompañaba a que por lo menos comiera algo.

-!Oh! Albert! -exclamó Candy, eufórica de felicidad-. Siempre me sorprendes ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú -replicó él con una sonrisa-: espero audiencia ante nuestro rey.

Antes que hubiere tenido tiempo para reaccionar, Candy había rodeado el cuello de Albert con sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente, cómo si quisiera llevarse con ella su alma en esos besos. Uno tras otro besaba con desesperación a ese hermoso hombre. Albert no dejó esperar ni un momento, pues empezó a reclamarle todos esos besos a su hermosa mujer. Sin más comenzó a besarla con furor, con pasión desenfrenada. Había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y no podía dejar de besarla, la besó por todo el rostro y el cuello, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por tan hermosas caricias. De pronto Albert sintió que los ojos de Candy se humedecían y preguntó, contrariado-: Mi amor ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Amor mío! Yo… ¡Yo te amo tanto! -sollozó Candy y luego, en un tono desesperado, le dijo-: ¡Niégame como tu esposa! ¡Por piedad! Te amo más que a mi vida y estoy segura que yo sólo he venido a éste mundo a amarte ¡Vive Albert! Por mí, por tu padre y tus ancestros ¡Vive!-suplicó, con verdadera conmoción, dejando toda su alma al descubierto pues se sentía morir ante la sola idea de perderlo. Albert se arrodilló ante Candy y la tomó por la cintura

-Jamás podría hacer eso, mi hermosa señora, pues antes de cometer traición al Rey, estaría cometiendo la más grande de las traiciones a mi corazón; si me pecado ha sido amaros, entonces estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por vos, pues si mi amor no vive, yo no viviré. Ella está segura de estar aquí para amarme, y me ha desarmado con todas sus palabras, pues soy un simple hombre que ha entregado ya su corazón a la mujer que ama y no dejará de amarla nunca, pues el destino ha unido nuestras vidas y yo no soy nadie para ir contra el destino y los designios de Dios -concluyó Albert, con voz apasionada; ahora él estaba de rodillas rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Candy se aproximó hacia él y también se arrodilló. Se abrazaron largamente, cada uno dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus rostros en silencio. Se amaban profundamente; no sabían que habría de pasar con ellos, pero eso ya no importaba pues sus corazones estaban llenos de alegría al saberse tan amados y correspondidos. Se volvieron a besar, ahora con mucha delicadeza y poco a poco fueron despertando esa pasión que habían dejado dentro tanto tiempo. Albert la tenía bajo su ser, protegiéndola, abrazándola, acariciando su nívea piel, mientras depositaba uno y mil besos en su amada. En un movimiento la colocó de lado y se separaron tratando de calmar la pasión que fluía por ellos. Apartó sus rizos con toda ternura y con caricias delineó su rostro

-Mi amor, debes comer algo, Sir George vendrá por nosotros y nos llevará ante el Rey -dijo, depositándole un suave y cálido beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba con todo su amor.

-Lo haré si tú comes conmigo -sentenció Candy, provocando su risa.

-Claro que sí… ¿Sabes? Por eso te amo tanto, haces que mis días se llenen de felicidad.

-Albert, tú llenas mis días de luz, pues sin ti, todo parece estar siempre en la oscuridad -dijo Candy y era la pura verdad: sin Albert sólo había sombras.

- Te amo -le dijo, depositando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Y yo a ti, mi Caballero Azul -replicó ella con mirada soñadora. Estaban los dos ensimismados entre caricias y pequeños besos cuando oyeron que llamaban a la puerta. Albert se incorporó en un paso y abrió con suavidad, la misma puerta por la que él había entrado, y dejó que Sir George pasara.

-Hijo, tus ropas están en tu habitación. Lady White, deberá acompañarme -indicó mirando a Candy, una doncella había entrado detrás de ellos y terminó de arreglar el cabello de Candy mientras ella devoraba unas deliciosas uvas, unas ciruelas y unos duraznos recién cortados que habían puesto para su desayuno entre otras cosas.

La habían escoltado hacia la cámara privada del Rey William I de Inglaterra. Estaba preparando su discurso cuándo la hicieron pasar a una habitación, forrada de madera con dos grandes sillas en el fondo, dos grandes mesas a los lados, mapas colgados de las paredes, libros y el escudo de la familia real estampado en diversas telas, en tejidos varios por todo el derredor. El ambiente se advertía lujoso, aunque acogedor y, mientras que admiraba una de las pinturas en las que aparecía el Rey, detrás de ella apareció Albert, ataviado con su mejor traje y la cruz de San Andrés en su pecho; no llevaba armadura, por supuesto y, detrás de él, Sir George lo seguía, él sí investido como caballero templario con la cruz de San Jorge resaltando por sobre su atuendo.

Los tres esperaron unos momentos y por un costado de los dos tronos apareció el gran Rey, William el Conquistador, antes llamado "El Bastardo". La boca se le había secado a Candice, pues ninguna de las descripciones del Rey, le hacía mérito a la forma que tenía de imponerse frente a ellos: era muy alto, debido a su ascendencia normanda, de gran porte y elegancia natural, un hombre poco avezado a lujos y muy acostumbrado a la guerra. De inmediato los tres se inclinaron hasta el piso para saludar a su Rey hasta que él les permitió ponerse de pie.

-Sir William Albert Andrew -dijo el monarca en tono severo-. Mi Caballero Azul, el que tantas veces me ha librado de la muerte ¿Quién iba a imaginar que os sorprendería cometiendo traición a mi nombre en aras de vuestro corazón? ¡Nunca esperé descubriros en líos amorosos! Por favor exponed vuestro caso ¡y no os guardéis nada o conoceréis mi ira! -rugió.

Candy se tomó la libertad de mirar al Rey y descubrió, sorprendida, que él se encontraba sonriendo ¡Sonriendo!

-¡Vamos William! -indicó el rey en tono muy diferente-: ¡Levantaos y saludad a vuestro primo querido, que tanto os ha extrañado! -dijo, de buen humor y Candy abrió la boca de puro asombro: ¿Eran primos? El monarca miró su expresión y estalló en una carcajada, mientras decía a Albert-: Veo que no le habéis revelado a vuestra esposa nuestro parentesco y sino fuera porque la bella Matilde es mi Reina, me enfadaría en este instante con vos por haberme arrebatado a la doncella más hermosa del reino; es más, creo que os retaría a duelo para poder casarme con ella -indicó con tono lisonjero que, por cierto, no incomodó a Candy en absoluto: era bien sabido que el rey era un esposo fiel a su reina y que vivía loco por ella.

-Sería una lástima que reinarais por tan corto tiempo, Majestad -fue la respuesta de Albert, dando a entender, medio en serio y medio en broma, que de tener el duelo lugar, sería el monarca el perdedor. El rey no se ofendió por el comentario y se aproximó a él para abrazarlo con afecto:- Os he extrañado, William -aseguró Albert, correspondiendo al abrazo.

En seguida, el Rey se dirigió a Candy, ayudándola a incorporarse y, tomando su rostro entre las manos con afecto le dijo:

-Sois muy hermosa, Baronesa Westseas -estaba hecho, con esas simples palabras William confirmaba el título que el padre de Albert había deseado que pasara a sus manos.

-Muchas gracias, Su Majestad-había sido la dulce contestación de Candy mientras bajaba su mirada, abrumada por la presencia del soberano y por todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo.

-Ahora. arrodillaos, Lady White -pidió el soberano con tono solemne. Albert buscó la espada del Rey y se la aproximó, mientras Sir George era testigo de todo-. Lady Candice White Andrew, Lady Andrew en adelante, Baronesa de Westseas, os proclamo miembro de mi corte, servid al Rey con honor. Vuestra misión será siempre albergar a los viajeros que vengan de los mares del oeste, pues de ahí viene nuestra familia. Nuestra gente encontrará amabilidad y camaradería siempre en vuestras tierras Baronesa Andrew. De ahora en adelante nuestra Dama Blanca vigilará siempre las tierras y mares del oeste. Poneros de pie -indicó, dando por terminada la sencilla, pero significativa ceremonia.

Candy estaba tan conmovida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El Rey le había entregado en un rollo cancelado con el sello real su título de Baronesa de Westseas, mientras con la otra delicadamente colocaba en su mano el sello que había mandado a hacer para su nueva baronesa; ella comprendió entonces la razón de que la hubieren hecho esperar varios días antes de concederle audiencia y también encontró explicación a la actitud extrañamente relajada de su esposo. De ser otra la ocasión se habría enfadado con él por mantenerla en tal angustia; pero estaba tan feliz que le perdonó de inmediato, sabiendo que ya no había más sombras en su futuro, sino sólo felicidad.

-No me habéis invitado a la boda -se quejó entonces El Conquistador-. Y os felicito porque habéis conseguido que nuestro tío accediera a casaros; yo no tuve tanta suerte -indicó, fingiendo enfado.

-¡Porque sois un necio! -replicó sir George sin dudar por un segundo, ni temer alguna represalia, en la actitud más severa que pudo conseguir-: Os advertí que debíais esperar por la autorización Papal, pero vos insististeis en desobedecer las órdenes del mismísimo sucesor de san Pedro en vuestra prisa por engendrar un heredero.

-Creo que más bien temía que la bella princesa se arrepintiera -declaró Albert, sonriendo divertido-. Es bien sabido que Matilde es una dama juiciosa como la que más, y no os olvidéis que denegó concederle su mano en varias ocasiones por no considerarlo digno de ella. Decidme, Majestad -solicitó Albert, sin dejar de sonreír-: ¿Seguís firmando todavía como "El Bastardo"? -preguntó; era bien sabido que Guillermo había detestado por mucho tiempo ser llamado de esa forma, pero que al casarse con Matilde había hecho de ese apodo una firma oficial en claro signo de felicidad porque ella había accedido a casarse con él, sin importarle su origen.

-Sólo para enviar a las mazmorras a caballeros boquiflojos -indicó William, sin empacho. Candy sonrió tímidamente, maravillada de que ese hombre no perdiese jamás el porte y la dignidad-. ¡Ah! sir George ¡me habéis hecho recordar preciosos tiempos! -dijo y luego, añadió-: Debemos festejar. Hagamos una celebración doble: por vuestra reciente boda y porque mi Matilda se encuentra otra vez encinta-anunció y Albert, rebosante de felicidad, abrazó al Rey para felicitarlo. Todos sabían que nada agradaba más a William que recibir la noticia de que un nuevo príncipe venía en camino.

-Lady Candice -dijo William, aún jubiloso por su propio anuncio respecto al nuevo heredero que ya se gestaba-. Debo advertiros que os habéis casado con un príncipe, en línea de sucesión al trono justo después de mí y mis herederos. Él es como mi hermano, os pido que lo cuidéis y que os esmeréis en hacerlo feliz. Ayudadlo a gobernar sabiamente su pueblo, que es vuestro deber inspirarlo para grandes cosas.

-Si, Su Majestad, lo haré… Os lo prometo -replicó Candy, tímidamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas, puesto que nunca se imaginó que Albert fuese a resultar el primo hermano del Rey de Inglaterra.

Con un sencillo ademán, William les indicó que la audiencia había concluido y, tras hacer la reverencia de rigor, todos se dispusieron a marcharse, mientras que el rey también se encaminaba hacia otra salida situada tras los tronos; de pronto, el monarca recordó algo y dijo–: ¡William! Recién me han comunicado que vuestro trovador os ha retado a un duelo de caballería por el honor de nuestra baronesa. Os pido encarecidamente que me concedáis algo de diversión y le deis una buena paliza. Me hace falta tener un buen descanso y reír un rato.

-Os lo prometo, mi Rey -aceptó William Albert con un mortal brillo en la mirada.

Y así fue, el Caballero Azul con su armadura brillando al sol, la cruz de San Andrés (que albergaba una reliquia de la cruz original) cubriendo su pecho, la ayuda de Dios y todo su valentía y honor, venció a Terrance en una batalla de corta duración, tirándolo del caballo, sometiéndolo a golpes y espadazos concediéndole, finalmente, el perdón, al verle tendido en el cambio, completamente inconsciente. Durante la batalla a ninguno se le escapó que lady Susana, una de las damas de honor de la reina Matilde, miraba desde las gradas y rogaba a Dios salvar la vida del único hombre que había amado.


	13. Capítulo 12

Una vez terminada la justa y la celebración, Albert sin más se había fugado con su esposa, sabiendo que George los alcanzaría pronto y que el rey no se ofendería, tan feliz como estaba por la preñez de su reina. Durante un largo rato Candy no supo hacia dónde se dirigían, pues andando y con su fiel esposo detrás, las caricias y besos no se habían dejado esperar, se habían estado besando casi todo el camino pues se amaban con locura, con pasión, con el alma.

-¿Mi amor a dónde vamos? -había preguntado, curiosa, Candy.

-Iremos a dónde sólo un verdadero Andrew puede ir -replicó Albert, con tono misterioso, sin agregar más.

-¿Y dónde es eso? -insistió Candy.

-A la primera morada de los Andrew, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Con cuidado había acomodado a Candy dentro de la silla del caballo pues la niebla se volvió espesa y el camino bastante sinuoso y empedrado, pronto Candy había perdido todo el sentido de la orientación y ya no sabía a dónde viajaban, en algún momento llegó a pensar que Albert tampoco… La densa niebla comenzó a ceder, y para su sorpresa Candy se dio cuenta que estaban rodeando por un costado el pueblo de San Andrés, por los riscos para ser exactos. Habían viajado por varios días y estaba exhausta. A poca luz y con el sol del atardecer los dos vislumbraron como por en medio de las rocas una construcción de piedra, que se confundía con los riscos. Albert penetró en esa fortaleza y cerró tras de sí la única entrada al lugar con una puerta de hierro, que asemejaba piedras, como todas las que rodeaban y formaban la construcción. Una vez dentro, abrió otra puerta de madera y la chimenea se encontraba encendida pues parecía que los habían estado esperando. Albert y ella se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones, de hecho la más grande entre las que había. El bosque y las flores rodeaban el lugar, bastante pequeño en comparación con el castillo de san Andrés; Candy pudo notar que todo era muy antiguo y las siguientes palabras de Albert, se lo confirmaron.

–Mi amor, te he traído aquí porque es en éste lugar dónde reside la segunda reliquia más grande que posee nuestra familia, es uno de nuestros tesoros: una astilla de la Cruz de San Andrés, más grande aún que la que reposa en el relicario que siempre llevo en mi pecho. Es por eso que dice la leyenda que sólo un verdadero Andrew alcanzará y traspasará los muros.

-Albert, ¡qué hermoso!

- Tu deber, esposa mía, es cuidar de todo cuanto es más sagrado para mí, no sólo a los hijos que Dios nos concederá, sino también a todo aquello que poseo y que debo cuidar vigilando siempre que el bien prevalezca. Debéis protegerme y aseguraros que siempre sea un digno poseedor de las reliquias sagradas sobre las que se fundó Escocia -dijo Albert, con ternura, tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas depositando un casto beso en cada una de ellas- Ahora debéis cambiaros y descansar -indicó-: ha sido un largo viaje y seguro estaréis cansada.

Para su sorpresa y tras haber buscado sigilosamente no vio a nadie en esa casa, por primera vez se encontraba completamente sola con su esposo… El corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente mientras las mariposas y un vacío se le juntaban en el vientre… Sintió un vacío en el estómago, pues no sabía si la haría su esposa y muy a pesar de ser una fiel guerrera, el hecho de saber que iba a ser amada y vuelta mujer, la ponía muy nerviosa… Había escuchado tantas historias… Y la experiencia que había tenido con Terrance hacía todo mucho peor, pues al sentir la erección de él, se había asustando tanto y le había causado hasta dolor el simple hecho que el se recargase en ella… Comenzó a preocuparse de sobremanera cuándo un toque en la puerta la hizo regresar a la realidad. Albert traía consigo la cena, y una botella de vino. Estaba con la camisa de fuera holgada y sin cinturón… Ella había dejado de ponerse el vestido pues se quería cambiar, para su sorpresa su esposo la había pillado en paños menores. Albert, conmocionado al descubrirla, le suplicó que se quedara así, mientras se encaminaba presuroso hacia ella.

Con toda su pasión y amor atrapó los labios de Candy entre los suyos y se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire… No supieron cuánto había pasado pero entre besos apasionados y truenos que caían del cielo se habían despojado de sus ropas. Albert llevó a Candice al lecho y la depositó con ternura mientras recorría con senderos de fuego su piel. Sus caricias eran brasas sobre la piel de Candy y encendían todo su ser, la hacían punzar desde dentro sin dejar de doler. Deseaba que Albert la tomara pues quería calmar la quemazón que sentía por dentro… Candy sintió como una fuerte humedad seguida de profundas punzadas cubrían su intimidad… Las manos expertas de Albert se habían deslizado entre sus piernas y él alegremente había descubierto que Candy estaba caliente y húmeda, punzaba por dentro, sentía sus palpitar en sus dedos y la sensación lo hacía quererle arrebatar cada vez mas de esa miel que tanto añoraba.

Candy gemía de placer bajo las expertas caricias de Albert. Comenzó a recorrerlo con sus suaves manos, no dejando de sentir cada espacio de su piel con sus dedos… Después él se apartó un poco y fue entonces que Candy vio toda su masculinidad, y todo era tan distinto… Por alguna razón no tenía miedo, sabía que estaba hecha a la medida de él, aunque fuera más portentoso que Terrance… Estaban tan excitados los dos y tan ardientes el uno por el otro que las punzadas dentro de Candy se habían hecho cada vez más fuertes y dolorosas, entre gemidos y exclamando su nombre le suplicó:

-¡Tómame mi amor! ¡Hazme tuya! ¡Enséñame a amarte!... Mi Caballero Azul...

- ¡Candy! -había gemido Albert, al borde de la locura- ¡Te amo!

Y así con toda su erección y la humedad de Candy aguardando por él, la había penetrado, sin dificultad, se deslizaba entre la carne de Candy arrebatándole grandes gemidos de placer. La embistió cuál león en celo y gemía de placer junto con ella. Pronto todo el candente interior de Candy se contracturaba y lo apretaba fuertemente arrebatando los más grandes suspiros de él; ambos alcanzaron las estrellas con la punta de los dedos llegando al éxtasis… Juntos habían exclamado sus nombres mientras derramaban toda esa candente miel que los volvería a hacer amarse una vez seguida de la otra. El interior de Candy se llenó de la semilla de Albert. Él se había derramado en ella con todo su ser, mientras seguía embistiéndola para que ella extrajera toda su miel; experimentaron el placer más puro con el amor de sus cuerpos y pronto se encontraban haciendo el amor de nuevo.

Una mañana, Albert se despertó para descubrir a una pensativa Candy observándolo. Al verlo despierto ella hizo un puchero, una mueca de tristeza y preocupación cuyo significado misterioso no se le escapó. Alarmado, le preguntó ¿qué le ocurría? Y ella respondió, con mirada esquiva:

-Recordaba los cantares de aquel trovador; según él, vuestra experiencia con las damas es considerable.

-¡No puede ser posible que todavía os creáis de los cuentos de ese bellaco! -estalló Albert, furioso al escucharla mencionar al tipo que le había ofendido tan gravemente.

-No veo porqué habéis de negar la verdad -contraatacó Candy, enfadada-. ¡Por Dios! ¡Y yo que os esperaba con ilusión mientras vos os divertíais entre las piernas de rameras y cortesanas!

-¡Escuchadme de una vez! No hubo ni habrá otra mujer para mí, Candice White; y si bien no he sido ningún monje, tampoco soy el depravado que vos estáis creyendo -aseguró, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él. Ella comenzó a reír entonces, desconcertándolo todavía más. Una risa llena de júbilo y satisfacción.

-Sois tan hermoso cuando os enfadais -declaró, acariciándole el pecho con actitud invitante-. Es una pena que no os disgustéis más seguido. Tendré que pensar en nuevas formas de impacientaros... mi señor -susurró, su dulce voz cargada de sensuales promesas.

-¡Hechicera! -la acusó él, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, conteniendo el aliento al sentir que la mano femenina descendía por su vientre hasta tocarlo íntimamente. Luego, sus ojos se habían posado en los de ella, fieros y determinados-: es difícil enfadarme con vos cuando... hacéis eso.

-Entonces dejaré de hacerlo -replicó Candy, con una sonrisa, retirando su mano.

-¡Candy...! -suplicó él, y ella se echó a reír mientras los besos y las caricias dominaban la situación. Sus piernas abiertas, ansiosas de recibir las embestidas del hombre, que había perdido nuevamente el control, incitado por sus bromas.

Nunca supieron con certeza cuántos meses habían estado recluidos en esa fortaleza gozando de su amor. No habían sentido el deseo de regresar al castillo, hasta que confirmaron que Candy se encontraba encinta.

De inmediato Albert, preocupado por el bienestar de su esposa, había enviado un mensaje solicitando un cómodo carromato. Candy entre protestas y risas, le había recriminado por tratarla como si fuera de porcelana; pero él no le hizo el menor caso, temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle. La familia entera de los Andrew estuvo ahí en cuánto se enteraron y con toda la delicadeza llevaron a la feliz pareja al castillo, bromeando, por supuesto, a las costillas de un Albert que los miraba ceñudo y resentido.

¿Es que acaso no le estaba permitido a un hombre angustiarse por la seguridad de su mujer?


	14. Epílogo

El Caballero Azul vivió muchas aventuras durante su larga vida, aunque esas historias no están escritas aquí. Hubo también rumores de que nunca murió y continuaba velando por su pueblo. Se decía que, en los momentos en que su pueblo más lo necesitara, el Caballero Azul regresaría, acompañado de su fiel amigo Sir George de Johnstown.

Sir William y lady Candice llamaron a su primer hijo William Albert Andrew II y no dejaron de cumplir la promesa al rey, pues Albert era un fiel amante y había dejado encinta a Candice ya seis veces (consiguiendo con ello las burlas de su primo el rey, que recibía la noticia de cada embarazo de Candy con una carcajada, encontrando gran satisfacción en burlarse de su primo, quien alguna vez le había tratado de concientizar respecto a su desmedido afecto por Matilde, hablándole sobre los riesgos que su reina corría en cada parto) y sólo fue hasta la séptima, cuando pensaban que no se iba a embarazar ni una vez más, que la pequeña y dulce Rosemary Candice había llegado para iluminar la vida de sus padres. Fueron un matrimonio feliz y dichoso, que conservó siempre la pasión y la fidelidad. Los moradores de San Andrés crecieron escuchando los relatos de su amor a toda prueba y, aún en la actualidad, es tradición que las nuevas parejas ofrezcan flores en las ruinas del castillo al día siguiente de su boda, solicitándoles su bendición para preservar su amor libre de toda maldad y conservar la pasión en su matrimonio. Es sabido por todos que, aún encinta, la dama de Westseas gemía gracias a las ardorosas caricias de su amado esposo. Y los más ancianos cuentan que, en noches calurosas, pueden escucharse, todavía en la actualidad, las risas y los gemidos de placer que evocan su gran felicidad, por entre las paredes del castillo.

La dama de Westseas se hizo famosa por cuidar de los viajeros y por hacer de su puerto uno de los más prolíferos de su época. Aún ahora, la hospitalidad de los moradores de San Andrés no tiene comparación con ninguna otra, porque los lugareños honran la memoria de aquella dama de ojos color esmeralda a través de quien Dios les concedió la bendición de gobernantes justos y vida próspera.

Sir Leagan se arrepintió de todos sus errores y confesó a su primo todas las ocasiones en que había atentado contra su vida, obteniendo su perdón. Desde entonces, su lealtad hacia sir Albert no tuvo rival, llegándosele a considerar el hombre de más confianza para él y quien mejor defendía sus intereses y servía al pueblo de su señor. Después, por azares del destino, acabó desposándose con Lady Anderson, y consolidando la alianza entre los clanes Andrew y Anderson como no había conseguido hacerlo sir Albert. Se dice que fue el amor de lady Anderson el que lo hizo cambiar y mudar de un hombre malvado a el hombre más bueno que se había conocido por esos rumbos. Siempre apoyado por su esposa, se convirtió en un mercader próspero que se enriqueció honradamente, llegando a tener una fortuna que superaba a la de muchos clanes más poderosos y antiguos y que rivalizaba, incluso, con la de su primo.

Terrance quedó malherido durante su enfrentamiento con el Caballero Azul, y por mucho tiempo se pensó que no recuperaría el conocimiento; sin embargo, lady Susana cuidó con abnegación de él, oponiéndose a sepultarlo mientras aún respirara. Con el tiempo, sus esfuerzos y ruegos al Creador tuvieron éxito y Terrance recuperó la conciencia y, poco a poco, volvió a ser el mismo de antes, decidiendo cambiar de vida y continuar perfeccionando su arte. Lady Susana concedió su mano a Terrance, a pesar de la diferencia de clases y llegaron a ser trovadores de gran prestigio en la corte. William, El Conquistador, les otorgó el honor de llevar hasta el rincón más alejado de cada provincia las noticias de sus grandes hazañas y las de sus valerosos caballeros, nombrándolos Reales Trovadores del Conquistador y otorgándoles un blasón de honor que sus descendientes han conservado como una preciada herencia, junto con su hermoso arte. Es a ellos a quien se atribuye la autoría de El Cantar de Westseas, una extensa pieza maestra de alrededor de 30, 000 versos, que narra las aventuras del Caballero Azul y su historia de amor eterno con lady Candice White.

Aunque el reinado de la dinastía normanda en Inglaterra llegó a su fin en el siglo XII, se dice que los descendientes de William El Conquistador, encontraron un hogar en san Andrés, junto a sus parientes cercanos, consolidándose también como excelentes comerciantes y navegantes, contribuyendo así a que ese pequeño pueblo continuara prosperando. Al enterarse, siglos después de este hecho, y ante los recurrentes conflictos con Escocia, debido a la existencia de la reina María, quien le disputaba el dominio de ese reino, Elizabeth Tudor reconoció los derechos reales de los Andrew como una forma de restar importancia al reclamo de María y decretó, bajo pena de muerte, mantener en secreto la identidad de los ancestros Andrew, ordenando que permaneciese resguardada en los archivos reales en vez de confiarla al lord Lyon, como ocurre con la de cualquier otro clan, los De Bruce incluídos. Es por eso que, hoy día, pese a la extensa historia registrada para cada uno de los clanes, no se reconoce la existencia del Clan Andrew como tal, salvo por el mencionado Cantar de Westseas.

En nuestros días, San Andrés es una próspera ciudad de mediana importancia, considerada cuna del saber y de las artes y un refugio a quienes desean vivir en paz y descansar de la ajetreada vida del mundo. Bajo el auspicio de los Andrew, los Leagan y los normandos, floreció en ella una vasta cultura que influenció diferentes corrientes en el mundo entero durante la Edad Media, el Renacimiento, el Romanticismo e incluso en la actualidad. Dicha ciudad, considerada modelo de civilidad y servicios, no guarda, por cierto, ninguna relación con aquella que alberga la universidad más antigua de Europa y su localización es difícil de ubicar porque tampoco puede encontrarse en ningún mapa del Reino Unido ¿La razón? El sentido del humor de un monarca inglés muy amigo de uno de los descendientes de Candice y William, quien, al enterarse del secreto sobre el origen de su amigo escocés, alegó: "Si sois descendientes de reyes, limitaos a vuestro reino y dejadme gobernar el mío en paz, sin meter vuestras reales narices en donde no os llaman" Dijo, medio resentido por un justo reclamo de su amigo; para después decretar que San Andrés no debía aparecer en ningún mapa, dado que no era territorio donde él pudiera hacer algo de provecho, ya que la gestión de un Andrew le superaba vergonzosamente.

Tradicionalmente la cartografía del Reino Unido ha respetado a rajatabla ese decreto; pero si se desea llegar a San Andrés, basta encontrar a algún habitante de la frontera y solicitar su ayuda, ya que la pistas están contenidas en el Cantar de Westseas que es de amplio conocimiento popular: la leyenda dice que, aquel que se empeñe en seguirlas, descubrirá la felicidad.

La leyenda dice, también, que sólo aquel que cree en el amor, encontrará el camino.

FIN

"_El caballero Azul"_

_Un fanfic medieval de Candy Candy, por:_

St. Andrew's Girls

Autora y escritora:

**Elle Andrew**

Edición:

**Clash Andrew**

Colaboración especial:

**Ertselv Andrew**

St. Andrews Girls. 

Eternas enamoradas de nuestro Príncipe y el amor que profesa a su Princesa, agradecen a Rosa Carmona y Albertfans por mantener siempre vigente el recuerdo de nuestro príncipe.

**Albertfans **

**10° Aniversario**

¡Albert por siempre y para siempre!

**Junio de 2011**


End file.
